La fille du diable
by Evy22
Summary: Conceptrice et manipulatrice d'arme hors pair, Katsuki est invitée à l'Académie Cross dans un but bien précis. Jeune adulte avec un passé chargé, elle accompagne son jeune frère adopté, Genki, à étudier là-bas. Malgré son funèbre rêve, Katsuki espère sincèrement trouver une place pour Genki, et elle par la même occasion. Mais un sang-pur irritant ne va pas la lâcher de sitôt.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède rien à part mes OC.**

 **L'histoire est basé sur l' anime, je n'ai pas lu le manga et je ne compte pas le lire, mes amies m'ont tout salement spoilé.**

 **Ce sera un lent OC x Kaname, on aura aussi Yuki x Zero à la fin (Logique pour avoir Kaname libre).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 ** _6 ans après le sauvetage de la petite Yuki._**

Debout devant une table en métal, Katsuki manipule et inspecte minutieusement l'arme entre ses mains. C'est un révolver modifié, au métal spécial d'anti-vampire exercé par les chasseurs, la poignée est protégée par un alliage de couleur noir, le canon est court et le nom _Pretty Shot_ y est gravé. C'est la nouvelle gamme que l'industrie d'arme des chasseurs a sorti, ils sont petits, maniables et très discrets. Katsuki relit l'inscription en secouant la tête.

 **\- Il faut vraiment que j'aie une conversation avec Jū. _Pretty Shot_ , et puis quoi encore ?** Elle soupire et dépose l'arme en prenant une autre identique, elle les vérifiait une-à-une contre un éventuel défaut.

Katsuki est conceptrice d'arme anti-vampire, elle travaille en collaboration avec l'industrie des chasseurs, non pour eux. La nuance est très importante pour Katsuki, d'autant plus qu'elle est elle-même un vampire, ironique n'est-ce pas ? Elle invente, crée des armes mortelles pour tuer sa propre nature.

Étant un vampire, la beauté ne l'a pas épargnée. Sa peau est blanche comme de la porcelaine, ses traits faciaux sont lisses montrant un visage plus enfantin qu'elle n'y paraît. Elle a 18 ans, mais en paraît 16. De plus, son expérience lui a fait acquérir très vite de la maturité, cela n'empêche pas d'être une gamine, mais seulement à l'abri des regards. Pour revenir au physique, elle a des yeux d'un bleu profond, scintillant dans le noir. Quant à ses cheveux, aussi indisciplinés soient-ils, elle les maintient toujours en une grande natte derrière elle, mais il reste les mèches de devant qui se rebiffent tout seuls. Ils sont de couleur brun aux reflets rouges et ils sont indéniablement bouclés.

Elle porte toujours sur elle des vêtements simples, mais praticables. Un débardeur sous une chemise sombre, où le col est ouvert. Un jean extensible, lui faisant une seconde peau pour que ses déplacements soient le plus efficaces possible. Elle porte aussi des bottines à bas talon, mais ils sont épais, parfait pour botter des culs. Et comme seul accessoire, elle porte un fin collier noir au ras du cou.

Elle caresse le canon d'un autre révolver et plisse les yeux à toutes irrégularités, avec ses sens développés ce n'est qu'un jeu d'enfant. Arrivant à la dernière pièce de la production, on toque doucement à la porte, Katsuki tire un petit sourire, elle reconnaît ses faibles coups.

 **\- Tu peux entrer Genki-kun.** Un maigre garçon ouvre la porte, il est fin et bientôt plus grand qu'elle. Son visage affiche constamment un air battu, il garde la tête baissée et ses yeux restent fixés sur ses chaussures.

Katsuki peut sentir son hésitation et son angoisse, elle se retourne vers lui avec un sourire rassurant.

 **\- Allons, tu sais que tu ne me déranges jamais.** Elle déclare en devinant le train de pensée de Genki, il est encore si timide avec elle, alors que cela fait déjà plus de 2 ans qu'elle l'a trouvé, lorsqu'il en avait 11.

Le garçon entre et ferme la porte en bredouillant, ses cheveux mi-longs cachent ses yeux, ses mèches de couleur bleu cobalt assombrissent le reste de son visage.

 **\- Il… Euh… Il y a des p-personnes qui veulent t-te voir**. Il bégaye en murmurant presque, il parle si bas que Katsuki est contente d'avoir une ouïe affinée.

 **\- Oh ?** Elle fronce des sourcils. **Je ne reçois personne, ils devraient aller à l'accueille.** Elle est la conceptrice et non le patron, ce n'est pas à elle de recevoir les clients, souvent important. En plus, elle et la communication font deux.

Genki se balance nerveusement sur ses pieds, son comportement a progressé depuis qu'elle l'avait emmené, mais il reste encore profondément dressé et marqué. Et elle peut comprendre, après avoir vu son état à l'époque.

 **\- E-En fait, i-ils sont des v-vampires.** Il termine fébrilement, le dernier mot est sorti presque comme un murmure terrifiant.

Le jeune homme n'est pas étranger aux vampires, au contraire, il s'est fait transformer par l'un d'eux, puis utilisé par d'autre. Étant un _level-D_ , il a été traité comme les autres vampires l'estiment, autant dire que Katsuki a vite fait le ménage et traîné Genki avec elle. Écarté pendant longtemps des vampires, il reste encore traumatisé. Katsuki est une exception, elle est sa sauveuse et n'est pas comme les autres, un vampire très atypique.

Cette dernière fronce les sourcils, vampires ? C'est très rare qu'ils viennent ici, après tout c'est le territoire des chasseurs, les seuls à venir sont des exclus de la société. Ils viennent protester courageusement contre la violence qu'induit les armes créées ici. Elle soupire en se retournant vers la table, elle pose l'arme qu'elle tenait et prend des notes sur la qualité et les défauts trouvés, elle devra faire un rapport plus tard.

 **\- Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à les envoyer au bureau des réclamations, leur plainte sera récompensée d'une belle balle entre les yeux.** Ses mots sortent avec détachement, ce n'était pas la première fois que les employés en tuent et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

 **\- N-Non, i-ils veulent te parler p-personnellement.** Rectifie Genki.

 **\- Huh ?** Elle s'appuie contre la table métallique et croise les bras. **C'est personnel ? Je me demande bien qui c'est.** Elle marmonne en se remémorant tous ses ennemis, elle en a un paquet. Inutile de réfléchir à un ami, elle n'en a aucun, à part Genki.

Si c'était un ennemi, il voudrait très certainement la tuer, et son lieu de travail n'est pas un lieu intelligent. Poussée par la curiosité elle demande à Genki d'aller les chercher, peu de personnes entre dans son bureau, mais elle ne discuterait pas devant les travailleurs d'ici, cette bande d'humain haineux. Cela fait un bon moment qu'elle fabrique des armes, elle a été repérée par l'association des chasseurs et depuis elle leur fournit de nouvelles armes, mais le tout sous silence, ce serait mauvais pour leur image si on savait que les chasseurs se fournissait auprès d'un vampire. Elle glousse à cela, ce sont tous des hypocrites, humains comme vampires.

Son train de pensée est coupé par la porte qui s'ouvre, laissant voir deux autres hommes, ou plutôt vampires. La porte ouverte, une aura puissante envahit l'espace et les sens de Katsuki sont en alertes, son cœur s'emballe et un frisson la parcourt. Cette puissance l'étouffe presque, il entoure son cou comme s'il pouvait la plier contre sa volonté, ce qui est probablement le cas. Elle n'aime pas du tout le sentiment, oh comment elle allait ouvrir sa gueule, elle n'allait surement pas se mettre aux pieds de ce vampire, ce sang-pur.

Effectivement, le premier vampire à entrer dégage une odeur de sang-pur, il est grand et porte des vêtements riches, mais très sobres. Son visage est certes jeune, mais il montre beaucoup de maturité, il a un air sérieux, mais pas stricte. Il entre avec la grâce et l'élégance qu'exige un noble, il a des cheveux d'un brun foncé mi-long, mais seules quelques mèches sont devant son visage. Elle ne manque pas ses yeux bruns profonds, elle y voit au fond un rouge foncé. Katsuki se l'avoue, il est intimidant à première vue, mais elle ne va pas se laisser marcher dessus.

Elle s'oblige à dévier son regard vers l'autre vampire, elle veut lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas impressionnée par sa présence, elle n'ajouterait pas plus à l'égo du sang-pur.

Katsuki regarde donc le second homme, ses cheveux blonds contraste avec le sang-pur et ses habits éclaircissent les lieux. Son visage inspire même un air amical et ses yeux verts joyeux égaient son entourage. Il garde un sourire tout aussi accueillant, cela la déstabilise plus que la présence du sang-pur. Katsuki n'a absolument pas l'habitude des gens agréables, particulièrement envers elle.

Ils s'arrêtent à quelques mètres d'elle, au milieu de la pièce. Toujours appuyée contre la table, elle décroise les bras et pose ses mains de chaque côté d'elle. Le silence règne, mais les battements de cœur de Genki sont plus qu'audible, même s'il essaye de le cacher, sa peur empeste le bureau. Katsuki attrape ses notes et contourne le duo, en passant à côté du sang-pur, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration.

Genki garde sa tête baissée encore une fois, Katsuki pense qu'il est plus courbé que d'habitude. Il est clairement affecté par la présence des deux autres vampires, surtout le sang-pur. Elle tend les papiers à Genki.

 **\- Hey Genki-kun, tu peux en faire des copies et en poser une dans le courrier de l'abruti, s'il te plaît. Le reste aux archives, la section 2B, merci.**

Genki la regarde avec admiration, il est tellement reconnaissant envers elle pour le faire sortir d'ici, de l'éloigner des deux prédateurs. Katsuki lui sourit tendrement et ouvre la porte. Il murmure son remerciement en se courbant et sort nerveusement. Une fois la porte refermée, Katsuki remet son masque professionnel et se retourne vers les deux vampires, elle décide de parler la première, elle veut garder le maigre contrôle possible.

 **\- Alors, que me vaut ce plaisir ?** Elle demande avec entrain et cynisme.

C'est évidemment le sang-pur qui lui répond en premier.

 **\- Navré de vous déranger à votre travail, nous voulions juste vous parler, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment facile à approcher.**

En effet, Katsuki et Genki n'ont pas de domicile fixe, ils changent toutes les nuits d'endroit. Mais récemment, tous les deux restaient dormir ici, à l'entrepôt, elle avait aménagé vite fait une pièce pour eux. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle se cachait, mais pour plus de sécurité, surtout avec Genki, elle préférait bouger sans arrêt. Cela a changé lorsque l'Association avait exigé plus de production, elle a pris la décision de s'installer provisoirement à son lieu de travail. Cependant en les voyant ici, elle se dit qu'elle manquait de rigueur ces derniers temps.

 **\- Ouais, je limite les visiteurs indésirables. Sinon, qui êtes-vous ?** Elle leur demande sciemment.

Katsuki distingue furtivement les coins des lèvres du sang-pur se courber, c'était discret, mais c'était bien un début de sourire.

 **\- Excusez-moi de mon oubli, je suis Kuran Kaname, et voici Ichijo Takuma.**

Elle essaye de rester indifférente, mais les noms Kuran et Ichijo la déstabilisent quand même. Ichijo est un des noms de famille les plus connus dans la société des vampires, c'est une des familles les plus nobles et puissantes et au moins un de leur membre fait partie du Conseil des Anciens depuis des générations. Et Kuran, dieu, Kuran, tout le monde a entendu parler de cette famille de sang-pur, surtout de leur extinction.

Sans le contrôler, pour contrer sa nervosité, Katsuki se dirige vers son bureau pour en sortir une sucette. Elle en a toujours avec elle et en mange assez souvent, surtout pour se calmer les nerfs. Elle s'assoit nonchalamment sur le bureau et met en bouche sa sucrerie. Maintenant elle peut littéralement tourner sa langue sept fois avant de parler. Avec un « pop », elle se présente enfin à eux.

 **\- Endo Katsuki.**

Le vampire blond retient un rire à son attitude enfantine, elle était assise, balançant légèrement ses jambes dans le vide et gardant sa sucette d'une main dans sa bouche.

 **\- Mais vous le saviez déjà,** elle enchaîne, **donc ma prochaine question est, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

Malgré son manque de grâce et de politesse qu'elle devrait montrer envers les sangs purs, celui-là en question ne paraît nullement offensé, plus amusé. Katsuki ne savait pas quoi penser d'eux.

 **\- Le sujet est délicat, je voudrais en discuter seul avec vous, acceptez-vous ?**

Katsuki hausse un sourcil, elle est confuse et intriguée. D'une part, il veut parler d'un sujet assez délicat. D'autre part, il lui demande son accord, son autorisation, son avis pour être seule avec lui. Elle tourne sa langue autour de la sucette, toujours avec un « pop », elle lui répond en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Si vous voulez, ouais. Si ça ne dérange pas Ichijo-san.**

 **\- Oh non, pas du tout Endo-san.** Répond ce dernier. **Je vais vous laisser.** Il sourit toujours en sortant de la pièce.

Maintenant seule avec Kuran, Katsuki se sent vulnérable et continue de ravager sa sucette. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, elle l'affronte directement sans se dégonfler, il n'est pas le pire qu'elle avait vu.

Elle lui fait un signe, l'invitant à s'asseoir avec elle sur le bureau. Il n'y avait pas de chaise et le bureau était presque vide, elle aimait travailler en tailleur dessus. Clairement amusé, le sang-pur se joint à elle.

 **\- Alors ?** Demande Katsuki.

 **\- Pouvez-vous me parler de votre père ?**

La question fait réagir Katsuki, elle croque dur dans sa sucette qui se casse en plusieurs morceaux. Elle se lève et la jette à la poubelle. Elle inspire brusquement et cherche une autre sucette.

 **\- J'imagine que vous voulez parler du biologique ?**

 **\- Effectivement.**

Elle sourit amèrement en se tenant contre le mur, il fallait qu'elle reste debout pour cette discussion.

 **\- Ah… Cet enfoiré.** Katsuki regarde à nouveau le sang-pur **. Je crains que vous vous soyez adressé à la mauvaise personne, je ne sais quasiment rien sur lui. À part que c'est un fils de pute.**

Elle s'en fichait royalement de son langage utilisé devant ce noble, il n'y a que très peu de mot pour décrire son « père ». Le regard de Kuran la transperce, mais elle ne dévie pas les yeux. Elle garde et pèse ses mots.

 **\- Vous l'avez déjà vu.** Dit Kuran. Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle regarde ailleurs cette fois, une rapide image de l'odieux homme remplit ses pensées.

 **\- Ouais.** Elle répond simplement. Le sujet l'énerve et elle se rapproche de Kuran, les bras croisés. **Et pourquoi vous demandez ça ? Vous vous intéressez à lui ?** Son ton était glacial, elle n'allait pas faire ami-ami avec un proche de son père.

 **\- Oui, je compte le tuer.** Le ton de Kuran était du même niveau que le sien, si froid, qui l'effrayait presque.

 **\- Le tuer ?** Ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander Katsuki, elle était plus que confuse.

 **\- Oui.** Kuran est clair et directe, Katsuki peut voir son sérieux. Elle fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, et j'adorerais me joindre à ça, mais pourquoi vous le voulez aussi ?**

Kuran se lève à son tour et se dirige vers la seule fenêtre de son bureau. Elle donne une belle vue sur la plaine fleurie, il y a même un cerisier non loin d'eux. Le soleil était presque couché.

 **\- Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de l'assassinat de mes parents.** Demande Kuran à Katsuki, elle acquiesce lentement. Il se tourne vers elle et la perce de son regard. **Ce fut lui.**

La révélation ne choquait pas Katsuki, après tout elle a vu de quoi était capable ce monstre. Elle enlève sa sucette en grondant presque.

 **\- Si j'étais croyante, je dirais que c'est le diable en personne.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord, même s'il est le pire, il n'est pas le seul.**

Elle cogne doucement sa tête en arrière contre le mur et expire bruyamment par le nez. Dieu, qu'elle rêve de lui coller une balle là où ça fait mal, puis une autre dans la tête. Après tout, c'était dans ce but qu'elle fabriquait des armes, plus létale au fur et à mesure.

 **\- Vous l'avez vu vous aussi.** Elle déclare lentement. Ce n'était pas non plus une question.

 **\- Et comme vous, je ne pourrai pas l'oublier.**

Elle rigole, soudainement et fort, pourtant son rire ne détenait aucun humour, il était amer et un peu triste.

 **\- L'oublier ? Il m'a marquée.** Déclare sombrement Katsuki. Ce n'était pas une marque physique, enfin ce n'était pas resté, mais elle garde vraiment un traumatisme mental.

Kuran s'approche d'elle lentement, même s'il ne veut pas la nuire, il garde une démarche naturelle de prédateur. Il la regarde sérieusement, depuis le début il l'inspecte, mais maintenant Katsuki peut voir dans ses yeux de la détermination et une lueur d'espoir. Elle se demande juste, de l'espoir en quoi, elle ?

 **\- J'ai besoin de voir.** Annonce Kuran.

Elle fronce des sourcils et le fixe comme s'il était fou.

 **\- Voir ? Vous voulez voir ce que j'ai vu, ce qu'il m'a fait ?**

 **\- Cela m'aiderait grandement.**

Et puis, ça l'a tilté. Il voulait voir à travers elle, ses souvenirs, ses ressentiments, ses cauchemars elle peut dire. Il voulait la mordre, pas seulement pour boire son sang, mais aussi accéder à son âme en plongeant ses dents en elle.

Elle frémit de sa réalisation et s'éloigne instinctivement de lui, elle lui répond méchamment.

 **\- Je ne me suis fait mordre qu'une seule fois et c'était la dernière.** Elle lui crache.

Il affiche un air compatissant et lui sourit gentiment. Elle grimace de sa pitié, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il ajoute :

 **\- Je ne vous force pas, et je ne le ferais pas.** Après avoir dit ça, il lui montre un visage si gentil et amical, trop beau pour elle. Elle reste glaciale.

 **\- Vous avez déjà fait vos plans, alors épargnez-moi votre comédie.**

 **\- Vous détestez les vampires.**

 **\- Non, je déteste les menteurs, les manipulateurs, les enfoirés, les salopards, les hypocrites et toutes les autres merdes, humains comme vampires. Et avec tout le respect que je devrais avoir pour vous, allez-vous faire voir.**

Elle sent des picotements sur sa peau, l'aura du sang-pur qui l'entourait, l'étouffe de plus en plus. Elle entend un craquement venant de la fenêtre, des fissures se créent et Katsuki sent le pouvoir de Kuran s'envenimer. Elle sort sans crier gare, son arme de derrière elle. Dans sa main se trouve un pistolet modifié, ressemblant au _Desert eagle_ , il est tout en argent et les balles qui y résident sont également de sa propre fabrication.

La fenêtre a craqué à nouveau, mais Katsuki braque toujours Kuran à la tête, ils se fusillent du regard, tous deux sont prêts à s'écharper, en tout cas Katsuki l'était.

Le pouvoir du sang-pur diminue soudainement, Kuran soupire en la regardant encore, mais cette fois ses traits se sont adoucies.

 **\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir demandé ça, je ne voulais pas vous faire rappeler ces atroces souvenirs, mais pour mettre mon plan en place parfaitement, j'avais besoin de vous le demandez.**

Elle le fixe toujours avec un regard désapprobateur, elle le garde encore dans sa ligne de mire. Il continue de s'excuser.

 **\- Et je comprends votre refus, j'essaierais d'arriver à mes fins malgré les informations que vous pourriez m'offrir. Je vais donc vous laisser.**

À peine qu'il avait fini sa tirade, Katsuki croque à nouveau sa sucette.

 **\- Vous êtes la quintessence de la manipulation.** Elle baisse son arme et le range dans son dos.

Elle soupire pour détendre ses nerfs, après avoir jeté encore une fois sa sucette, elle ouvre la porte d'un coup brusque et cherche Genki des yeux. Elle le trouve adossé au mur adjacent. L'autre vampire blondinet se tient aussi à proximité.

 **\- Genki-kun.** Il relève la tête et elle lui sourit gentiment. **Tiens,** elle lui tend de l'argent, **tu veux bien aller faire les courses pour ce soir, j'ai bien envie de riz sauté aux légumes, s'il te plait ?**

 **\- O-Oui, bien-sûr.** Il regarde le bureau et elle peut voir son inquiétude.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, tu sais que je peux me débrouiller et ils ne sont pas venus en ennemi.** Elle le rassure en caressant sa tête, ses cheveux sont si doux entre ses doigts.

 **\- O-Ok.** Il murmure et s'en va.

Katsuki se tourne vers Ichijo.

 **\- Pourriez-vous vérifier qu'il parte sans soucis, s'il vous plaît Ichijo-san ?** Elle demande doucement au vampire blond, qui lui offre un sourire rayonnant.

 **\- Bien sûr, pas de problème.** Ichijo croise son regard avec Kuran et s'en va sans un mot de plus.

Elle inspire profondément et rentre dans son bureau, elle ferme à clé la porte pour éviter tout problème. Elle garde le dos tourné au sang-pur.

 **\- Si je vous accorde ça, je veux en retour quelque chose.**

 **\- Et je suis d'accord. Une morsure pour une morsure.**

Elle ricane et se retourne vers lui, en croisant les bras.

 **\- Désolée, mais si vous voulez vous faire boire, allez voir ailleurs. Moi je veux des réponses.**

Cela a certainement surpris le sang-pur. Kuran hausse un sourcil, cette Katsuki n'est pas normale, beaucoup tuerait pour boire et mordre un sang-pur.

 **\- Je vous écoute.** Il l'invite à commencer.

 **\- Comment s'appelle ce monstre ?** Car, bien qu'elle ait vu, elle n'a jamais entendu son nom.

 **\- Rido Kuran.** Répond Kuran. Les yeux de Katsuki s'écarquillent. **Mon oncle.** Il précise.

 **\- Votre oncle…** Elle murmure. Katsuki se dirige vers la table en métal, elle s'appuie dessus en posant ses mains. Elle regarde les armes et grogne presque.

 **\- Un sang-pur, c'est bien ma veine.**

Les sang-pur sont presque invincibles, ils ne peuvent être tués que par les chasseurs, de plusieurs très bons chasseurs, ou par un autre sang-pur, et encore. Donc son vœu de mort est presque impossible à exaucer, n'importe quelle arme qu'elle pourrait créer seraient inutiles.

 **\- Merci de me casser la baraque.** Déclare Katsuki.

 **\- Je suis désolé, mais vos efforts ne sont pas négligeables, au contraire.** Rassure Kuran.

Elle voulait rire, mais elle appréciait quand même. Elle frotte ses tempes en soupirant.

 **\- Vous savez comment faire, alors,** elle l'affronte à nouveau, **êtes-vous sûr que ça marchera ?**

 **\- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.** Insiste Kuran.

 **\- D'accord,** elle lève les mains en signe de reddition, **mais il y a une condition. Je veux être présente, je veux participer pour faire crever cet homme.**

Elle voit cette fois un vrai sourire sur le visage du sang-pur, un sourire complice et mortel.

 **\- Pensez à une autre condition, vous êtes déjà invité.**

Katsuki lui rend son sourire. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre et baisse le volet, elle déboutonne deux boutons de sa chemise pour une plus grande ouverture. Elle souffle pour garder son calme, s'il veut voir aussi loin dans sa vie, il doit creuser littéralement ses dents profondément, et à un endroit propice. Le cou est le plus sensible, le meilleur. Elle frisonne, de très mauvais souvenirs la hantent déjà à ce stade, alors lorsqu'il va chercher au plus profond d'elle, elle va tout revivre une seconde fois.

En se tournant, elle retient un halètement en voyant Kuran près d'elle, trop près. Elle recule instantanément, sa main empoigne son flingue derrière son dos instinctivement, cependant elle ne dégaine pas. Son cœur s'emballe et elle essaye de garder sa respiration stable.

Kuran se rapproche d'elle et elle recule pour garder un minimum d'espace. Mais elle se retrouve bientôt contre le mur, elle tressaille et se rend compte qu'il n'y a plus d'échappatoire. Elle a accepté et veut à tout prix que ce Rido meurt. Elle laisse tomber sa main qui tenait son arme et tourne légèrement la tête, exposant un peu son cou.

Le sang-pur se tient maintenant près d'elle, il lève la main à son encolure pour révéler plus de peau. Inconsciemment Katsuki attrape son poignet et le fusille du regard. Les deux vampires se regardent l'un l'autre dans les yeux, leurs prunelles contiennent chacune une grande profondeur. Katsuki elle-même se noie presque dedans.

Étant plus grand en taille, Kuran penche son visage à son cou, Katsuki garde son poignet en main. Elle peut sentir son souffle sur elle, elle commence légèrement à trembler de peur. Elle se répète mentalement de respirer, qu'il ne va pas la tuer. Soudain elle sent la langue du sang-pur sur sa carotide, avec sa main libre, elle attrape la veste de Kuran. Elle commence à paniquer lorsqu'elle sent ses canines, après avoir léché la surface. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était doux et prudent, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'angoisser.

Pour ne pas la faire souffrir trop longtemps, Kuran décide de planter ses crocs sans prévenir. Elle halète et crisse des dents, elle se retient de geindre de douleur. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, elle ferme les yeux et Kuran creuse plus profondément, elle le sent, sur lui et en elle, elle entend boire son sang et des flashs de souvenirs assaillent les deux vampires, de maintenant à l'époque.

Du sang. Des larmes. Des cris. Des cadavres partout.

Katsuki revient soudainement dans sa peau il y a 10 ans.

 _Elle allait fêter ses 8 ans, elle rentrait de l'école accompagné d'un ami à sa mère. Elle s'impatientait de voir sa mère et la surprise d'anniversaire qui l'attendait, elle avait hâte de manger son gâteau à la framboise qu'elle aimait tant. Elle voulait aussi ouvrir ses cadeaux, elle sautillait à côté de l'adulte. Elle riait et parlait fort, elle attrapait donc la main de l'homme et courrait vers chez elle. En arrivant devant la petite maison que sa mère louait, une odeur forte venait à son nez. Elle grimaçait, puis elle entendait un cri, la voix de sa mère. Elle courait à l'intérieur avec l'homme à ses côtés, ils étaient accueillis par des corps ensanglantés, Katsuki reconnaissait ses voisins, leurs yeux étaient ouverts et vitreux, aucune lueur ne brillait. Morts, ils étaient morts sur le sol de sa maison, autour du décor festif d'anniversaire. L'homme à côté faisait des bruits dégoutés, la voix de sa mère retentissait à l'intérieur, les deux se précipitaient dans la pièce d'à côté._

 _Et elle **le** voyait pour la première fois, cheveux bruns aux reflets rouges, yeux bicolores bleu et rouge profonds. Il avait ses crocs dans le cou de sa mère qui agonisait sur le carrelage blanc, le sang abondait. L'homme à côté d'elle s'enfuyait sans tenir compte d'elle. Katsuki se retrouvait figée sur place, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux toutes seules, elle était trop choquée par cette scène qu'elle restait muette. Le vampire l'avait remarqué et après avoir sucé jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il laissait tomber le cadavre de sa mère. Elle voyait les yeux de sa mère devenir vitreux et entendait son cœur s'arrêter._

 ** _\- Mmh… Quelle odeur tu as, ma petite._** _Déclarait le vampire._

 _Katsuki tournait à nouveau son regard sur lui, le sang coulait le long de son cou et sa chemise en était tout imbibée._

 ** _\- Maman…_** _Elle murmurait et le monstre en face d'elle réalisait._

 ** _\- Tu es donc Katsuki, viens ici ma fille, viens dans les bras de ton père_** _. Il souriait méchamment et ouvrait ses bras, l'invitant à venir dans ses bras._

 _L'odeur du sang, la vue de sa mère morte et des autres cadavres la faisait maintenant réagir. Elle se mettait à courir pour s'enfuir de ce vampire, ce monstre, son père. Mais ce dernier l'attrapait sans difficulté._

 ** _\- Allons, allons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières d'accueillir son père._** _Il tirait ses cheveux en arrière et Katsuki se mettait à pleurer plus fort._

Le sentiment du souvenir est si fort que Katsuki revient une minute à la réalité, Kuran creuse toujours dans son cou et elle essaye de le pousser, des larmes coulaient déjà de ses yeux.

 **\- Stop, pas plus, je ne peux plus.** Elle pleurniche de peur, mais Kuran passe son bras à son dos et la maintient en place contre lui. **Arrête, je ne veux pas voir ça, je ne veux pas revivre ça** **!** Elle crie presque.

Mais il ne bouge pas, il resserre même sa prise. Elle atteint son arme, mais la main de Kuran la bloque et il la plaque contre le mur de tout son corps. Elle halète et replonge dans son pire cauchemar.

 _Le monstre, son père la maintenait contre lui, son dos à sa poitrine, il riait à son oreille pendant qu'elle pleurait de peur et de chagrin. Il plantait sauvagement ses crocs en elle et elle s'arrêtait pendant une seconde de faire du bruit, pour ensuite crier de toutes ses forces. Katsuki ressentait une déchirure dans son cou, son sang chaud coulait sur elle et elle l'entendait boire, il gémissait de plaisir. Elle se trouvait totalement dégouté._

 _La peur, la tristesse, la colère, la haine et le dégoût l'envahissaient, Katsuki suffoquait de toutes ses émotions et un pouvoir brûlant montait en elle, elle le laissait exploser. Un déferlement de puissance sortait de la petite Katsuki et elle retirait le vampire d'elle. Ses yeux bleus devenaient rouges, son pouvoir fuyait de toute part, les vitres explosaient, le sol se craquait sous elle et tous les meubles autour d'elle s'envolaient._

 _Le vampire la regardait, d'abord avec un air choqué, puis son visage transpirait de fierté, il semblait maintenant diabolique. Il voulait s'approcher d'elle, mais il entendait un groupe de chasseur entrer dans la maison. Il jetait un dernier regard à sa fille avant de partir._

 ** _\- A un autre jour, ma Chérie._** _Il disparaissait dans un coup de vent._

 _Épuisée de son éclat, Katsuki rampait aux côtés de sa mère, elle secouait le corps avec un petit espoir qu'elle se réveillerait. Mais non, elle pleurait de plus en plus, des sanglots secouaient son petit corps. Elle pleurait, suppliait, puis criait de toutes ses forces. Les chasseurs entraient dans la pièce et la trouvaient couchée sur sa mère. L'un d'eux s'approchait et la retirait avec difficulté de sa mère. Il la berçait dans ses bras en la laissant crier son désespoir. Ce chasseur sera dans le futur son précepteur._

Elle ouvrit les yeux, proche de l'explosion, Katsuki pousse Kuran d'elle et il se laisse faire. Elle ferme les yeux en se concentrant pour garder son calme, garder sa bête à l'intérieur. Elle respire difficilement, elle serre son propre cou et le collier noir qui l'entoure devient rouge. Son pouvoir à la limite de sortir, replonge au plus profond d'elle.

Katsuki se laisse tomber par terre, elle avait évité la catastrophe. Elle garde toujours son cou dans ses mains.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.** Déclare Kuran. **Enfermé en toi ton côté vampirique ne fera qu'exacerber son pouvoir destructeur.**

 **\- On en est à se tutoyer ?** Elle rigole un peu. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, il se nettoyait et la fixait du regard. Elle sent sa compassion, il est sincèrement inquiet pour elle. **Tu n'as vu seulement que la surface de ce que je renferme en moi, crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je garde ma bête enchaînée.** Déclare sombrement Katsuki.

Avec cela, son collier revient de couleur noir et elle se laisse aller contre le mur. Elle est si fatiguée.

 **\- J'aurais dû demander de la viande rouge pour le dîner.** Elle rit un peu. **Tu m'as vidé Kuran-san.**

 **\- Kaname.** Rectifie Kuran. Elle le regarde, étonnée puis lui sourit, un vrai sourire.

 **\- Kaname-san.** Répète Katsuki. **Et pour le « sama », tu peux toujours aller te brosser.** Il lui rend son sourire.

 **\- Je n'en attendais pas moins, Katsuki-san.**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre.**

 **J'espère que le personnage féminin principale vous plaît, moi je m'imagine bien une vampire comme ça : dure et sensible à la fois.**

 **Je rassure à l'avance, ce ne sera PAS tragique, Katsuki a assez vu la misère comme ça, elle a le droit de se faire des amis et tomber amoureuse.**

 **Votre avis m'importe, s'il vous plaît, dites votre impression.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 ** _4 ans plus tard, soit lorsque Yuki a 15 ans et est en première année à l'Académie Cross._**

 **\- Allez, rentre, putain !** Katsuki jure entre ses dents, elle tente de fermer son sac rempli de son arsenal.

Elle a reçu une lettre de Kuran, enfin Kaname, il y a quelques jours. Elle lui a répondu en l'assurant qu'elle acceptait son invitation d'aller à l'Académie Cross, et qu'elle emmènerait Genki avec elle. Après tout, il a 17 ans et est en âge d'étudier là-bas. Elle en revanche, a maintenant 22 ans, elle ne sait pas ce que Kaname prévoit, mais depuis leur première rencontre, 4 ans auparavant, elle est sûre qu'il a toujours un plan. Elle a rigolé en découvrant son âge d'ailleurs, Kaname est plus jeune qu'elle, il a 18 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il était grand et intimidant déjà à l'époque de ses 14 ans.

Pour sa part, Katsuki a physiquement atteint sa maturité, sa silhouette est contrairement au style de ses vêtements, très féminine. Elle a de larges hanches, sa poitrine est assez généreuse pour ne plus pouvoir fermer entièrement ses vieilles chemises, et elle est assez charnue, surtout au niveau des cuisses.

 **\- J-Je ne pense pas que c'est au-autorisé là-bas, Suki-chan.** Intervient Genki. Il a surnommé « Suki-chan » depuis qu'elle avait pris sous son aile.

Genki est devenu un grand jeune homme, il est toujours physiquement fin, mais derrière le rideau de cheveux cobalt se cache un visage d'ange, aux yeux dorés. Il est pour Katsuki comme un petit frère et elle ne va pas le laisser de sitôt.

 **\- Je sais, mais je n'y vais pas sans le minimum à avoir.** Elle grogne en cognant son sac un peu trop fort. Genki rigole.

 **\- Le minimum ? T-Tu as empaqueté tout l'arsenal et tu n'as seulement p-pris que quelques vêtements.**

 **\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, le minimum.** Elle souffle de soulagement lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à fermer sa valise. **Bon, le taxi arrive d'ici une demi-heure, es-tu prêt ?** Elle demande gentiment, son ton envers Genki est, en toute circonstance, maternel.

 **\- Oui, c'est fait.** Il lève son propre sac pour le prouver.

Leurs deux bagages personnels sont petits et rappellent à Katsuki leur situation nomade, jusqu'ici ils ont continuellement changé d'endroit pour dormir. Maintenant, la proposition de Kaname pour rester dans cette académie leur donne une chance de rester fixe. Ce sera plus facile et meilleur pour Genki, elle trouve qu'il le mérite.

 ** _Académie Cross_**

Tôt le matin, ils se retrouvent tous les deux devant les grilles de l'établissement. Genki se tient nerveusement derrière elle, elle le rassure et peut entendre des pas se rapprocher. Une aura qu'elle connaît maintenant, les englobe tous les deux, Genki frémit et attrape sa veste. Comme pour lui, le pouvoir entoure son cou et elle aperçoit l'arrivée de trois personnes.

Elle reconnait Kuran Kaname et Ichijo Takuma, ils ont bien grandi, se sont maintenant de beaux jeunes hommes. Katsuki se frappe mentalement et regarde le troisième.

Ce n'est pas un vampire, mais un humain, il porte des lunettes de vue et ses cheveux blonds sont attachés en queue de cheval. Il porte une longue veste beige, son visage inspire le respect.

Les grilles s'ouvrent soudainement, Genki sursaute et se colle un peu plus à Katsuki. L'idée d'aller à l'école ne lui déplait pas, mais dans une classe remplit de vampire, si.

 **\- Bienvenue à l'Académie Cross, je suis Kaien Cross le directeur, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir.** Le directeur leur sourit gentiment.

 **\- Merci à vous de nous autoriser à venir ici Monsieur le directeur, nous sommes reconnaissants.** Répond poliment Katsuki.

 **\- Oh… Pas besoin de l'être.** Cross rit sous sa main en balayant de l'air avec l'autre.

Katsuki le regarde bizarrement, ce directeur n'est pas typique. Cela allait être intéressant.

 **\- Ravi de te revoir Endo-san.** Déclare Ichijo.

Elle tourna son attention aux deux vampires.

 **\- Oh, épargne-moi ça, c'est Katsuki.** Elle roule en l'air ses yeux.

 **\- Comme tu veux, alors appelle-moi Takuma.** Il sourit amicalement.

Katsuki lui rend son sourire et acquiesce, joyeusement elle tire Genki de derrière elle et le présente aux autres.

 **\- Voici Genki, mon petit frère.** Elle déclare fièrement. Genki lui, rougit et regarde nerveusement à ses pieds. Mais Katsuki lève son menton pour qu'il regarde devant lui. **Allez, ne fais pas le timide, tu te rappelles Takuma-san et Kaname-san ?** Elle nomme en dernier le sang-pur exprès.

 **\- O-Oui.** Bégaye Genki en détournant le regard. Le Directeur s'approche brusquement et lui prend ses mains dans les siennes.

 **\- Genki-kun, tu es trop mignon !** Gémit le Directeur, il a un air idiot et derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux deviennent mielleux.

L'attitude anormale du Directeur fait rire Katsuki, oh oui qu'elle allait s'amuser, au moins pour un peu.

 **\- M-Monsieur…** Genki commence à paniquer, il ne pouvait gérer le contact.

 **\- Courage Genki.** Murmure Katsuki à son oreille, ils savaient tous les deux ce dont ils parlaient.

En venant à cette académie, Genki a une chance de soigner ses peurs en les affrontant.

 **\- Directeur, peut-être qu'il serait temps de les faire rentrer.** Interrompt Kaname.

 **\- Tu as raison Kaname-san. Je vais vous emmener à mon bureau.**

Katsuki et Genki les suivent donc, ils marchent tranquillement, le Directeur leur décrit les environs, les règles à suivre et les interdictions. Genki boit ses paroles, contrairement à Katsuki. Elle inspecte son environnement, son nouvel habitat, il fallait qu'elle le connaisse sur le bout de doigts. C'est devenu inconscient avec le temps.

La forêt les entourait, ils empruntent un chemin à travers elle, Katsuki respire les odeurs naturelles qui lui arrivent au nez. Elle peut sentir l'herbe humide, les arômes de chaque plante, la présence de la faune locale. Des oiseaux, lapins, autres petits rongeurs et étonnement quelques renards. Elle peut également les entendre et en voir certain profondément entre les arbres. Elle respire une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois l'odeur du sang-pur l'envahit. Katsuki tourne sa tête pour voir Kaname se tenir près d'elle. Elle le regarde et il lui sourit très légèrement.

 **\- Ravi de te voir à nouveau Katsuki-san.** Dit Kaname. Sa voix est devenue bien plus grave, elle s'empêche de frémir.

 **\- Idem.** Elle lui répond simplement, son ton laisse penser qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. D'ailleurs elle ne lui a pas adressé la moindre attention depuis tout à l'heure.

Ils continuent le chemin dans un silence respectueux, mais Katsuki est intérieurement mal à l'aise, après ces 4 ans, elle se souvient distinctement la sensation de ses crocs dans son cou, le bruit lorsqu'il a avalé son sang et les souvenirs qu'il a ravivés en elle. Elle ne peut pas dire qu'elle le déteste, mais disons qu'il la déstabilise et elle n'aime pas ça.

D'ailleurs, après la révélation que son « père », Rido, est l'oncle de Kaname, Katsuki s'était plusieurs fois inspectée pour reconnaître un air de famille. Mais seul leur couleur de cheveux se ressemble à peu près, et encore. Elle a après tout, le visage et la morphologie de sa mère défunte, seuls ses cheveux et ses yeux viennent de son père. Heureusement seulement ça.

Ils arrivent devant les murs de l'académie et Katsuki la trouve très élégante, d'un style vraiment du temps victorien. Ils entrent et elle peut sentir beaucoup d'odeur humaine. Elle se tourne vers Genki, qui s'était déjà bouché le nez.

Plus loin, ils atteignent le bureau du directeur et en ouvrant la porte, deux personnes les attendent. Un jeune garçon et une fille.

La jeune fille brune les regarde curieusement, son visage innocent attire Katsuki, elle est trop mignonne. Sa petite taille y fait beaucoup.

Quant au garçon, il est assez grand et aussi fin que Genki. Ses cheveux, d'une couleur étrangement blanche, tombent sur son visage, mais cela ne cache pas le regard violet et haineux qui leur lance.

Katsuki fronce les sourcils, c'est un _level-D_. C'est assez rare d'en rencontrer un stable et elle ne pensait pas en trouver ici, peut-être qu'il pourra être ami avec Genki. Elle se ravise en le voyant mal regarder son petit frère. Ou alors elle l'enverrait en enfer.

Le Directeur les devance et se tortille joyeusement devant eux.

 **\- Je vous présente mes chers enfants, voici Yuki et Zero.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas votre fils.** Crache Zero.

Eh bien, ça commence bien, pense Katsuki. Elle prend dans sa poche une sucette, elle enlève distraitement l'emballage et le met en bouche. Elle essaye d'ignorer le regard de Kaname à ses côtés.

 **\- Oh… Mais mon petit Zero, ne dis pas ça…** Pleurniche le Directeur. Katsuki remarque que les autres ne réagissent pas à sa scène, ça doit être habituel.

La jeune fille s'approche d'eux et leur donne un sourire éclatant.

 **\- Je suis Yuki, chargée de discipline à votre service.** Elle fait un salut militaire.

Katsuki en perd presque sa sucette, cette Yuki est plus que mignonne. Elle s'approche d'elle et lui sourit avec le même éclat.

 **\- Salut, moi c'est Katsuki et voici Genki,** elle le tire avec elle, **mon petit frère.**

 **\- Enchantée Genki-kun, j'espère qu'on s'entendra !** S'enchante la jeune fille.

 **\- O-Oui…** Murmure Genki.

 **\- Tu es trop timide, c'est mignon.** Déclare Yuki.

 **\- Toi aussi tu trouves !** S'empresse d'ajouter Katsuki, elle enlace son petit frère et se frotte à lui comme un chat.

Elles rigolent jusqu'à être interrompu par le jeune garçon, Zero.

 **\- Ne t'approche pas d'eux Yuki, ils sont dangereux.**

 **\- Comme si tu ne l'étais pas, toi.** Rétorque Katsuki.

Cela a jeté un froid dans la pièce.

 **\- Comment le sais-tu ?** Demande Yuki. Katsuki garde son regard fixé sur Zero, elle a cependant laissé aller Genki.

 **\- Facile de se reconnaître entre nous.** Elle déclare.

 **\- Je ne suis pas l'un d'entre vous !** Crie Zéro.

 **\- En effet, je n'ai que Genki dans ma famille, tu n'es pas le bienvenu.** Se moque doucement Katsuki, elle devient cependant plus énervée, il ne manquait plus qu'une étincelle.

 **\- Cette abomination.** Insulte Zero, c'est l'étincelle.

Tout est allé très vite. Une seconde Katsuki se trouvait à l'entrée du bureau, une autre seconde après, elle encastrait Zero au sol. Elle a dégainé son flingue personnel et le braque maintenant contre la tempe du jeune homme. Elle garde néanmoins une image calme, mais mortelle.

Katsuki entend Yuki haleter et le Directeur essayer de s'excuser pour Zero. Mais elle enfonce son canon, le visage du jeune est inestimable. Il est clairement surpris et effrayé, c'était le but.

À califourchon sur lui, l'arme sur sa tête, Katsuki lui lance un regard létal.

 **\- Un petit conseil petit,** elle tourne sa sucette dans sa bouche, le bâton blanc suit le mouvement, **parle encore une fois mal de Genki et je ne te laisse même pas le plaisir de sombrer en _level-E_.**

 **\- Comment tu fais ?** Demande Zero, abasourdi **. C'est une arme anti-vampire de chasseur, comment peux-tu la manier ?**

Elle sourit et Katsuki enlève sa sucette avec sa main libre, avec un « pop » elle lui répond en souriant sournoisement.

 **\- À ton avis, comment peux-tu aussi en avoir une ?** Elle avait vu son pistolet dans sa veste, elle est après tout une sorte de chasseuse.

 **\- Suki-chan, ça va, i-il a…** Avant même que Genki finisse, Katsuki le coupe brutalement.

 **\- Si tu me dis qu'il a raison, je lui explose la tête avec la tienne. Après tout, ce serait la logique à suivre.** Elle dit sombrement.

Elle ne lève le ton avec Genki que lorsqu'il se rabaisse lui-même, elle veut lui apprendre qu'il a lui aussi le droit de vivre librement comme les autres.

Genki déglutit et se tait. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Katsuki. Mais il est néanmoins reconnaissant, elle est toujours derrière lui pour le soutenir. Il sourit et décide de la calmer :

 **\- J-J'allais dire, qu'il ne sert à rien de lui p-prêter attention. J-Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense.**

Satisfaite d'avoir fait peur au petit chasseur haineux, et en plus d'avoir monté l'estime que porte son frère à lui-même, Katsuki se relève. Les jambes écartées au-dessus de Zero, elle range son arme derrière elle et lui lance un dernier regard avant de rejoindre son petit frère. Elle embrasse sa tempe comme pour le récompenser.

 **\- Et si on allait au dortoir de la Lune, plus besoin d'être ici, n'est-ce pas Directeur ?** Demande Takuma qui essaye d'alléger l'ambiance.

 ** _Dortoir de la Lune_**

La tension s'était calmée, il ne restait que Kaname et Takuma avec eux, ils les guidaient vers le fameux dortoir des vampires.

Kaname ralentit pour se mettre au niveau de Katsuki, Genki ayant compris le message, accélère le pas pour être avec Takuma devant eux.

Le sang-pur arrête Katsuki dans ses pas.

 **\- Je voudrais éclaircir un point, Katsuki-san.** Annonce Kaname sérieusement. **Tu ne menaceras pas les autres vampires ici, dans ce dortoir, quoiqu'ils fassent, ce n'est pas à toi d'agir, mais à moi en tant que chef de dortoir.**

Elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur, face au sang-pur Katsuki sourit sournoisement en le défiant du regard.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Si un de tes disciples s'en prend à Genki, comme ce Zero l'a fait, tu n'auras pas le temps de réagir que j'aurai déjà réglé le problème.**

 **\- C'est exactement ce dont je veux parler. Ne t'en prends à aucun d'entre eux.**

 **\- C'est un ordre officiel ?** Demande effrontément Katsuki, elle veut voir si Kaname est devenu après tout, un trou du cul de sang-pur, plus haut que tout le monde.

4 ans plus tôt, Katsuki aurait pu voir des étincelles entre eux, maintenant c'est presque encore le cas. La tension chez les deux vampires est palpable, le regard de Kaname est devenu encore plus intimidant, ses paroles lui imposent d'obéir. Mais Katsuki n'est pas faible et elle ne baissera les yeux devant personne, même un sang-pur qui pourrait la tuer sur-le-champ. Elle s'assurerait de l'emmener avec elle.

 **\- Non, c'est une demande.** Répond Kaname après un moment.

Ils se dévisagent à nouveau, même s'il ne l'utilise pas, Kaname émet une aura puissante de respect et supérieure. Katsuki peut même sentir sa dominance l'entourer, tourner autour d'elle et la frôler.

 **\- Arrêtes ça.** Exige Katsuki en plissant les yeux.

Un petit sourire espiègle se dessine sur le visage de Kaname, il penche très légèrement la tête sur le côté et la fixe du regard. Il semble être amusé et satisfait.

 **\- Tu peux donc le sentir.** Il ne parlait pas de son aura de sang-pur, mais l'autre beaucoup plus discrète.

Il exerce bel et bien sa domination grâce à son charisme, et il est doué. Ce n'est pas un pouvoir, juste une influence, une onde que son corps et son attitude envoient, tout le monde peut le faire, même les humains.

 **\- Tu me noies dedans, exerce même un quelconque pouvoir sur moi et je vais te loger une balle dans le crâne.**

Kaname s'approche d'elle, Katsuki refuse de reculer même si ses pieds le veulent ardemment. Son visage se rapproche du sien et elle empoigne son arme, prête à dégainer à nouveau sur lui. Il lui souffle presque à l'oreille.

 **\- Ne joue pas avec moi Katsuki, tu n'es pas de mon niveau.** Il choisit les mots exacts pour la faire réagir et la pousser à bout, mais elle ne mordra pas à l'hameçon.

 **\- Comme je l'avais dit, la quintessence de la manipulation.** Elle souffle à son tour.

Katsuki s'éloigne de Kaname et rejoint Genki, Takuma leur ouvre la porte du dortoir et un hall luxueux les accueille. Ils entrent et Katsuki sent la présence de Kaname derrière elle, uniquement elle. Ça l'énerve qu'il pense pouvoir la manipuler si aisément.

Dans le hall, se trouve quelques vampires installés dans des causeuses, des canapés pour les riches. Mais elle se l'avoue, cela ne déplaît pas à Katsuki. Leur entrée a causé l'arrêt de toutes les discussions. Elle les jauge et trouve une dizaine de _level-B_ contre seulement deux _level-C_. Bien-sûr, il y en a d'autre, mais elle ne se fait pas d'illusions, il y a beaucoup d'aristocrate. Kaname décide de s'avancer pour les présenter.

 **\- Voici Endo Katsuki et Endo Genki, ils nous rejoignent. Genki-san étudiera avec nous en classe de nuit, Katsuki-san restera à ses côtés.**

Les vampires boivent les mots du sang-pur et lui adressent du respect. Katsuki hausse les yeux au ciel. Kaname continue dans sa lancée en se tournant vers Genki. Ce dernier n'a pas arrêté d'agripper fermement la veste de Katsuki, elle le laisse toujours faire.

 **\- Genki-san, tu partageras la chambre de Takuma-san et de Shiki-san.**

Katsuki fronce des sourcils, ce n'était pas prévu, elle n'envisageait pas de ne pas être dans la même chambre que Genki. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'ils dormaient ensemble, ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre de leurs cauchemars.

Genki regarde Katsuki, complètement effrayé. Elle foudroie Kaname du regard, ce dernier lui répond indirectement en s'adressant de nouveau à Genki :

 **\- Il y a un règlement, les garçons et les filles dorment dans des chambres et couloirs différents. Tu peux le comprendre Genki-san ?**

Son petit frère hoche la tête. Takuma s'approche de lui amicalement.

 **\- Je vais te guider, tu verras ce sera sympa. Senri-kun n'est pas très bavard, mais il est un compagnon de chambre agréable. Nous avons installé un troisième lit, il est très confortable, tu dormiras comme un bébé. Oh ! Je vais pouvoir te montrer ma collection de manga…** Takuma continue de parler joyeusement avec Genki, ils se dirigent vers l'escalier.

Genki lui lance un regard inquiet, mais Katsuki lui sourit affectueusement et l'encourage silencieusement à y aller. Son petit frère sourit, une de ses rares fois, et il monte avec Takuma, encore en train de penser à voix haute.

Katsuki suit du regard Genki, elle a l'impression de voir son enfant prendre son indépendance. Quelle maman poule elle fait ! Elle revient à sa situation, elle croise le regard de certain, elle ne voit ni de haine ni de dégoût, mais quand même de la méfiance. Elle serait pareille à leur place.

 **\- Viens Katsuki-san, je vais te montrer ta chambre.** Interrompt Kaname de ses pensées. Guidée par le chef du dortoir, le sang-pur, Katsuki devrait se sentir honorée. Elle le fusille pourtant encore du regard.

Elle le suit tout de même vers l'escalier, elle peut sentir tous les yeux sur elle. Katsuki est forte, elle a l'apparence d'une chasseuse et d'une manipulatrice d'arme hors pair. Mais, derrière son armure de guerrière, elle est une fille angoissée et sentimentale. Et elle déteste l'admettre. Alors, se sentir exposée la rend définitivement nerveuse. Son niveau médiocre en relation sociale y fait beaucoup aussi. Une fois donc en haut, après le premier couloir, Katsuki souffle légèrement de soulagement. Elle n'a qu'une envie c'est de s'isoler, mais elle aurait aimé avec Genki. Maintenant qu'elle y repense, elle lance un regard noir dans le dos de Kaname.

 **\- Tu aurais pu prévenir que Genki et moi serions séparés.** Elle dit à Kaname, ce dernier s'arrête et lui fait face.

 **\- Je ne vois pas le problème. Et comme tu pouvais l'imaginer, il y a un règlement dans une académie, ce n'est pas une surprise que les chambres soient séparées.**

Elle grince des dents, non Katsuki ne sait pas du tout comment ça se passe dans une académie. Elle a arrêté l'école traditionnelle tôt, son précepteur l'a éduqué et elle a appris sur le tas. Elle sort rapidement une sucette de sa poche, elle devra faire le plein de ses sucreries, ses nerfs vont être à rudes épreuves, plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Kaname suit ses gestes, il fixe le bâton qui dépasse de ses lèvres.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que c'est interdit, sinon je quitte sur-le-champ.** Grogne presque Katsuki. Kaname sourit en coin.

 **\- Non, cela me rappelle juste quelqu'un.**

Elle hausse un sourcil, étonnée.

 **\- Donc, pour en revenir aux chambres, je ne pourrais pas aller avec Genki, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Tu pourras lui rendre visite, comme il pourra, mais jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dormir ensemble.** Elle soupire en fronçant les sourcils. **Il y a un problème à ça ?**

 **\- Genki a du mal avec les autres vampires, et il n'a pas dormi sans moi depuis longtemps. Je ne pense pas que cela ira.**

 **\- C'est pour cela qu'il est dans la chambre de Takuma, il est le plus qualifié pour aider quelqu'un comme ton jeune frère. Il est très amical.**

 **\- Ouais j'ai vu ça.** Répond Katsuki, elle sent qu'elle va se rendre. **Et Shiki-san, qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Tu le verras bientôt, il ne fera pas de mal à Genki-san.** Lui assure Kaname, il a un petit sourire moqueur. **À moins que ce soit toi qui aies besoin de lui ?**

Son cœur a manqué un battement, Katsuki le regarde avec de grands yeux avant de froncer de nouveau ses sourcils. Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de la fermer, mais se retient. Elle passe devant lui en l'ignorant, il faisait exprès de la pousser à bout. Elle jurerait l'entendre ricaner.

Ils atteignent rapidement sa chambre.

 **\- La voici.** Déclare Kaname.

Katsuki ouvre la porte et reste bouche-bée devant l'immensité de la pièce. La grande fenêtre donnait une grande clarté et elle voit beaucoup de meubles luxueux, beaucoup trop riches. Elle voit un lit double baldaquin qui donne à la chambre un côté féérique.

Katsuki recule d'un pas et se cogne contre Kaname, elle s'éloigne, encore choquée de voir une si grande chambre pour elle toute seule.

 **\- J-Je ne peux pas… C-C'est énorme, je veux dire… Non, non ça ne le fera pas, il me faut plus petit, là je risque de m'y perdre.** Bégaye Katsuki. Kaname s'amuse de sa réaction et s'y attendait, elle a beaucoup d'humilité en elle. **Donnez-moi un de vos placards, je suis sûr qu'ils sont aussi trop…**

 **\- Trop quoi ?** Taquine Kaname.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Katsuki rougit, elle est très embarrassée.

 **\- R-Rien.** Elle finit par dire.

 **\- Ma chambre est la prochaine au fond du couloir, s'il y a un problème, je souhaiterais que tu viennes me voir et non de le régler seule.**

Le sujet de tout à l'heure revient sur le tapis, cependant Katsuki est trop désorientée pour lui répondre. Elle hoche la tête en jouant avec son bâton de sucette.

 **\- Bien, si tout est clair, je te souhaite une bonne nuit Katsuki-san.** Kaname la regarde encore avant de s'en aller.

Elle ferme derrière elle la porte, Katsuki se retrouve seule dans sa gigantesque chambre. Et même si Genki n'est pas avec elle, elle se sent plus en sécurité qu'elle ne le pensait. Peut-être parce que le sang-pur est à quelque mètre d'elle ? Non, elle refuse que cela soit ça. Que Genki est entre de bonnes mains grâce à Kaname ? Elle grimace, non elle réfute encore. Car il accepte de les laisser venir ici et en secret réaliser son rêve de tuer son père ? Katsuki soupire en se laissant tomber sur le lit moelleux. Elle pose l'avant-bras sur ses yeux et gémit doucement. Pourquoi faut-il que Kaname soit si fort, presque parfait ? Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, au milieu du grand lit.

Il lui tape sur le système.

* * *

 **Voilà le deuxième Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le changement d'horaire bouscule beaucoup les habitudes de Katsuki. Elle travaillait à des horaires humains et avant cela elle vivait aussi la journée. Mais ici, tout est décalé, elle doit dormir le jour pour rester éveillée la nuit tout ça parce que c'est une classe de nuit. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ça doit être si tard.

Elle se prépare pour la première classe de Genki, elle est invitée à suivre leurs cours et n'étant pas une étudiante, Katsuki est exemptée de l'uniforme. Heureusement, le sang-pur aurait pu se mettre à genoux qu'elle refuserait encore de porter une jupe.

Elle sort de sa chambre et se dirige vers le hall, elle regarde sa montre qu'elle a « emprunté », il est 20 heures et c'est l'heure qu'elle a notée. Elle arrive en haut de l'escalier et regarde la bande de vampire en uniforme qui attendent leur bon prince. Elle trouve Genki dans un coin, l'air effrayé avec Takuma à côté de lui qui essaye de le rassurer. Elle les rejoint donc.

 **\- Salut Takuma-kun.** Katsuki lui fait un signe de la main. **Ça va Genki-kun, tu as bien dormi ?**

Genki relève la tête et s'accroche désespérément à la veste de Katsuki. Il porte l'uniforme en question et cela lui va assez bien. Son petit-frère pose le haut sa tête contre sa poitrine et Katsuki passe sa main dessus, elle sourit d'un air maternel.

 **\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais redresse-toi, tu vas te faire mal au dos.**

Il se redresse seulement sous sa demande, il garde néanmoins ses mains plantées dans le bras de Katsuki. Tout d'un coup, la tension se fait sentir et elle devine l'arrivée de Kaname, tous les vampires le saluent comme des membres d'une secte, c'était quand même effrayant à voir. Elle regarde autour d'elle et finit par rencontrer les yeux du sang-pur, Kaname la fixait déjà. Elle fronce les sourcils en affrontant son regard inquisiteur, s'il pensait qu'elle allait se soumettre comme ça, il peut se mettre le doigt dans l'œil.

Elle l'a surpris Genki à se pencher aussi pour le saluer, elle lui attrape le bras et le force à rester droit. Certes Genki est plutôt faible, mais il se laisse trop facilement marcher dessus, Katsuki est là pour lui apprendre à rester fier.

D'ailleurs elle ignore le regard de Kaname et les autres regards désapprobateurs des vampires. S'ils avaient quelque chose à lui redire, elle se ferait un malin plaisir de les flinguer.

Cependant, même si elle se rebelle, intérieurement, son côté vampirique veut absolument s'agenouiller et plaire au sang-pur. Elle se dégoûte elle-même.

 **\- Tout le monde est prêt ?** Demande Kaname avant que les portes s'ouvrent.

Un brouhaha assourdissant atteint les oreilles fines de Katsuki, elle sursaute et recule avec Genki. Elle se bouche les oreilles, mais rien y fait, elle peut toujours entendre les cris aigus de dehors.

 **\- On écorche des cochons ou quoi ?** Grince Katsuki.

 **\- C'est les élèves de la classe du jour, beaucoup viennent nous voir.** Explique Takuma.

Et Katsuki peut le voir, en sortant du bâtiment, elle voit derrière les grilles des filles hystériques. Elles n'arrêtent pas de crier et de gémir le nom de plusieurs d'entre eux. Le nom Aido, ou Idol, ressort le plus. Justement, un blond aux yeux bleu salue son « public ».

 **\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Comment allez-vous ce soir ? J'espère que vous allez rêver de moi.** Le fameux Aido s'exclame devant les adolescentes en furie.

 **\- Kya !**

 **\- Idol !**

 **\- Oui je vais rêver de toi !**

Une fille au fond s'évanouit, Katsuki se frappe le front. C'est n'importe quoi, même si la situation la blase, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

 **\- C'est Aido Hanabusa, il faut s'habituer à ça, c'est tout le temps la même chose.** Déclare Takuma à leurs côtés.

D'ailleurs, elle et Genki se font à peine remarquer, les filles sont bien plus intéressées par les beaux jeunes hommes devant eux. Bien qu'elle ait entendu des éloges pour son frère, il est clairement mignon à croquer. Elle essaye de se retenir de rire tout le long.

Soudain, le groupe s'arrête pour voir Kaname parler avec la petite Yuki, son visage est si doux lorsqu'il lui parle. Elle comprend, personne ne peut résister à cette fille, elle est mimi. Évidemment, l'autre chargé de discipline arrive pour les séparer, ce Zero envoie vraiment des ondes négatives. Katsuki soupire, il doit aussi avoir un passé de merde pour être comme ça.

La marche reprend, ils arrivent presque au bâtiment principale et Katsuki entend des derniers cris pour Aido, ce dernier fait semblant de viser leur cœur, et deux jeunes filles s'évanouissent. Elle ne peut plus se retenir, Katsuki éclate de rire. Son corps convulse presque, elle rigole tellement fort qu'elle commence à avoir mal au ventre, elle s'entoure de ses bras et tombe presque au sol. C'était tellement absurde et le sérieux d'Aido ajoute plus de comique.

Elle sent le regard des vampires sur elle, mais ne pense qu'à la façon dont les filles sont littéralement tombées pour Aido. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'approche d'elle.

 **\- Tu as un rire magnifique, on ne s'est pas présenté, Beauté.** Aido essaye de l'amadouer, mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter le rire de Katsuki.

 **\- A-Aido-san** _*rire*_ **Arrêtes, tu vas me tuer** _*rire*_ **.** Katsuki essaye de calmer son fou rire, elle a vraiment mal maintenant.

 **\- Veux-tu que je t'aide ? je pourrais te faire penser à autre chose.** La voix d'Aido est enjôleur. Il s'approche d'elle en la dévorant des yeux. **Tu es une fleur resplendissante.** Il complimente son corps et bave presque sur ses courbes.

Elle a arrêté de rire et elle lui lance un sourire moqueur :

 **\- Oh oui, j'imagine.**

 **\- Aido-san.** La voix de Kaname les interrompt, le visage d'Aido devient blême. **Veux-tu bien aller en classe, s'il te plaît ?** La question n'en était pas vraiment une.

Aido marmonne des excuses et s'en va la tête baissée. Katsuki croise le regard du sang-pur avant de rentrer. Elle s'installe derrière Genki et se rend compte que c'est une véritable salle de classe, il ne plaisantait pas. Le professeur entre et elle découvre que c'est l'ami de son mentor.

 **\- Toga-sensei ?** Murmure Katsuki. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Toga en question pose ses affaires avant de les regarder, il croise son regard au sien et lui fait un clin d'œil avant de commencer sa leçon. C'était juste de l'histoire chasseur-vampire comme elle en avait entendu mille fois. Genki écoute attentivement, lui. Son professeur avait un peu vieilli, le cache à son œil gauche l'intriguait, elle se demande comment il s'est fait ça. Surement contre un vampire. En l'écoutant s'adresser aux autres avec sa voix grave et dur, elle sourit en se rappelant ses vieux souvenirs avec lui. Elle prend une sucette et le bruit de l'emballage fait arrêter Toga.

 **\- Encore avec ses cochonneries Endo-san, je vois que tu es toujours aussi insolente.**

Katsuki sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lui répondre, elle sort sa sucette avec un « pop ».

 **\- Oui Sensei, êtes-vous jaloux d'eux ?** Elle ose lui dire.

Certain vampire halète et elle se dit que l'ambiguïté de sa phrase est plus perverse qu'elle n'y pensait. Elle hausse les épaules et remet son bonbon en bouche. Toga la fusille du regard avant de reprendre son cours, il l'ignore pour le reste du temps.

Une fois le cours terminé, Toga s'en va avec un dernier regard pour elle. Il semble y avoir une pause, le prochain cours ne commence pas encore. Katsuki pose sa tête sur main, elle est appuyée sur son bureau en dégustant sa sucette. Elle ferme les yeux et écoute, sans vraiment le faire, les autres conversations. Rien de très intéressant jusqu'à qu'un duo de vampire parle, il fallait qu'elle tende l'oreille malgré son ouïe fine.

 **\- Tu as entendu, Maria-san va partir.**

 **\- Elle ne reste pas ?**

 **\- Tu penses ! Après ce qu'il s'est passée et la mort de Shizuka Hio.**

Katsuki ouvre les yeux en grand. Shizuka Hio. Elle a entendu parler d'elle, une sang-pur. Elle en a entendu parler, puisqu'elle a fait des recherches sur son « père », Rido Kuran, elle a découvert qu'il était marié, ce meurtrier. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'approcher de sa mère.

La discussion continue :

 **\- Tu crois que Maria-san le savait ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

Katsuki décide d'intervenir.

 **\- Qui est Maria-san ?**

Toute la classe se tue, le duo qui parlait de Maria la regarde, hébété. Takuma qui n'était pas loin d'elle lui répond.

 **\- Une élève qui a été transféré ici.**

 **\- Quel rapport avec Hio-san ?** Insiste nonchalamment Katsuki.

Takuma regarde nerveusement Kaname avant de lui conter les évènements qui se sont produits avant leur arrivée. Shizuka a contrôlé le corps de Maria pour venir ici, les raisons en sont inconnues, mais Takuma lui dit qu'elle voulait tuer le dernier Kiryu, le fameux Zero.

Katsuki se laisse aller contre sa chaise, maintenant elle comprend la situation. Elle avait entendu parler de la famille Kiryu, des chasseurs. Ils avaient apparemment tué l'amant de Hio-san et elle se serait vengée. Et Zero en serait le seul survivant ? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle épargnée ? En plus elle a mordu, et il est maintenant le plus haineux contre les vampires qu'elle connaît. Elle peut le comprendre, elle aussi hait son « père ».

 **\- Alors il l'a tuée.** Déclare Katsuki.

 **\- Eh bien…** Takuma grimace légèrement. **Non ce n'est pas lui, on ne sait pas qui sait.**

Les yeux de Katsuki se dirigent automatiquement vers Kaname, ce dernier a le regard vers l'extérieur, dans le vide. Mais elle sait qu'il sent qu'elle le regarde. Elle se concentre de nouveau sur Takuma.

 **\- Cela a dû être un grand bazar, j'imagine que le Conseil est venu enquêter.**

 **\- Eh… Oui.**

 **\- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Zero est encore plein de haine alors qu'il vient d'être vengé ? À sa place, je danserais sur sa tombe.**

Bien-sûr Katsuki se moque, lorsqu'un vampire meurt le corps disparaît. Et puis, elle veut aussi provoquer un peu ce groupe de vampire.

 **\- Comment peux-tu être si irrespectueuse ?** Le blondinet qui la draguait tout à l'heure se redresse et la fusille du regard. **Shizuka Hio était une sang-pur, tu lui dois le respect, même après sa mort.**

Katsuki lui rend son regard.

 **\- Le respect n'est pas inné, il s'acquière.** Déclare froidement Katsuki. Aido crisse des dents. **Mais je te l'accorde, mourir exige un certain respect, surtout après en avoir causé autant.**

Aido se précipite sur elle, Takuma et un autre vampire aux cheveux orange le bloque. Quant à Katsuki, elle a dégainé son arme et vise le visage d'Aido. Tous la regardent avec de grands yeux, ce n'est pas souvent qu'un vampire manie une arme de chasseur, c'est surtout impossible.

 **\- Katsuki-san.** La voix de Kaname les fige tous, même elle. Elle soupire et range son arme, elle continue de jouer avec sa sucette.

Les vampires s'excusent et retournent à leur place.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux en avoir ?** Une voix monotone attire l'attention de Katsuki, derrière à droite d'elle se trouve un vampire aux cheveux acajou.

Ses yeux bleus confrontent les siens. Elle a un sentiment bizarre. Le garçon en question ne semble pas hostile, en fait il a l'air complètement détaché de la réalité. Son visage est d'ailleurs très neutre. Il est grand, comme presque tous les vampires masculins qu'elle a rencontrés jusqu'ici, ou c'est elle qui est petite ? Bref. Elle le trouve beau malgré son aspect amorphe. Il lui parle à nouveau en lui montrant une boîte vide :

 **\- Je n'en ai plus, tu peux me donner deux de tes sucettes ?** Il demande à nouveau.

 **\- Euh… Ouais.** Répond Katsuki, un peu confuse. Elle sort donc deux autres sucettes et les lui tend.

 **\- Merci.** Il les prend et en donne une à sa voisine.

 **\- De rien, euh…** Elle lui demande silencieusement son nom.

 **\- Shiki Senri.** Complète Senri.

 **\- Toya Rima.** Ajoute la fille à ses côtés.

 **\- Quand vous voulez Senri-kun, Rima-chan.**

Alors voilà le deuxième compagnon de chambre de Genki. Il a l'air cool. Katsuki sourit en contemplant Senri, il est si bizarre. À côté de lui se trouve une fille à la même attitude indifférente, elle est petite et a des couette, Katsuki aime sa couleur de cheveux doré et ses yeux bleu électrique.

La porte s'ouvre pour cette fois avoir un professeur vampire, très ennuyeux.

La nuit avançait à grands pas, Katsuki somnolait sur son bureau en écoutant le baragouin du professeur. Personne ne semblait écouté excepté Genki. Il s'était bien porté depuis la veille, il n'a pas eu de problème, Katsuki espère réellement qu'il ira bien ici.

Enfin les cours terminés, elle se lève et suit les autres à l'extérieur. Elle ne pense qu'à dormir, le décalage est vraiment affreux, en plus elle n'arrête pas de bailler.

Mais entrant dans le dortoir, Kaname désire lui parler à elle et Takuma.

 **\- J'aimerais Katsuki-san, que tu aides Takuma-kun dans ses tâches.** Demande Kaname.

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?** Katsuki cache un bâillement, ses yeux s'humidifient de fatigue.

 **\- C'est essentiellement de la paperasse.** Répond Takuma. **Rien de bien exaltant, mais il faut que ce soit fait.**

 **\- D'accord.** Katsuki accepte sans vraiment réfléchir **. Je commence quand ?**

 **\- Maintenant.** Dit Kaname.

Katsuki écarquille les yeux.

 **\- Maintenant, genre là maintenant ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Elle retient difficilement un bâillement. Dieu, elle était morte de fatigue et ça se voyait. Elle baille encore une fois, vraiment difficilement. Elle s'appuie contre le mur d'une main.

 **\- Ça va Katsuki-chan ?** S'inquiète Takuma. Chan ? C'est nouveau.

Elle veut lui répondre, mais un mal de tête la fait presque perdre l'équilibre. Elle s'énerve toute seule.

 **\- Cela fait un moment, j'en ai marre d'avoir des migraines.** Elle se redresse, plus motivée de ne pas se montrer faible. **Bon, on va bosser ?**

Avec cela, Katsuki et Takuma partent travailler dans son bureau.

Le matin, plutôt la fin de l'après-midi, est dur pour Katsuki. Elle ouvre les yeux groggy et se tortille dans son lit. Elle a découvert le boulot immense de Takuma et son caractère bourreau de travail. Être en même temps le « bras-droit » de Kaname, il faut être assez tolérant, patient et surtout compétent. Takuma est vraiment sympathique, mais il peut aussi devenir sérieux lorsque c'est les affaires.

En marchant en diagonale, Katsuki se dirige vers sa salle de bain et prend une douche chaude assez longue. Elle se sèche et enfile ses vêtements. Sa garde de robe n'est pas très variée, elle ne porte pas les mêmes habits, mais ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Elle baille une nouvelle fois. Katsuki est très fatigué et ce n'est pas à cause de la nuit blanche, depuis un moment elle se sent comme ça, mais elle arrive à garder un semblant d'énergie.

Elle ouvre la porte et Katsuki se dirige vers le hall, peut-être qu'elle devrait prendre un café ? Avaient-ils même une cuisine ici ?

Le régime des vampires est universellement connu, du sang. Mais ça ne les empêche pas de manger de la nourriture humaine, cela les aide même à se stabiliser. Et puis, Katsuki a toujours mangé de la nourriture humaine, après tout sa mère l'était. C'est assez rare qu'un vampire s'associe avec un humain, surtout un sang-pur. Katsuki s'est toujours demandé pourquoi son sanguinaire de père n'avait pas transformé sa mère ? Il ne l'avait pas mordu jusqu'à ce fameux jour, quand il l'a tué devant elle. C'était étrange. Elle ne se souvient pas que sa mère avait même parlé de lui, pour Katsuki son père était son professeur de chant. C'était un très bon ami à sa mère, elle ne l'a cependant pas vu après le massacre et pas depuis. Il a dû le tuer aussi, pense Katsuki.

Elle sort brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'un tank roule sur elle. En fait c'était Aido qui l'a percuté lorsqu'il essayait d'échapper à une fille du dortoir en colère. Katsuki tombe violemment à terre, sur ses fesses et elle sent un poids sur elle. Elle grimace de douleur et ouvre les yeux pour voir le visage d'Aido se tenir à quelques centimètres du sien.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!** Grogne Katsuki.

Assise par terre, elle replie un genou pour appuyer son pied contre la poitrine d'Aido. Elle le pousse brusquement d'elle et essaye de se lever, mais elle perd l'équilibre à cause de sa fichu fatigue. Elle doit sérieusement prendre un café.

 **\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est l'autre…** Aido est coupé par la voix tranchante de Kaname.

 **\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?** S'enquit Kaname.

Les cheveux de la nuque d'Aido et de Katsuki se lèvent. Aido prend un air désolé et se redresse rapidement devant Kaname. Quant à Katsuki, elle grimace de l'aura pesante, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit là lorsqu'elle est mal ? La poisse. Elle tente à nouveau de se mettre sur ses jambes, mais elles cèdent encore. Katsuki jure entre ses dents. Elle sent un bras l'entourer avant qu'elle ne retombe complètement.

 **\- Ça ne va pas Katsuki-san ?** Demande Kaname, inquiet.

Elle voulait lui répondre, tu crois ? Mais elle se retient, elle fronce des sourcils en analysant son état. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est comme ça.

Au coin du couloir, Genki et Takuma arrivent, son petit-frère accourt vers elle lorsqu'il la voit.

 **\- Ç-Ça va Suki-chan ?**

 **\- Ouais.** Elle soupire.

Le bras de Kaname se resserre et la remet droite, il ne la lâche pas pour qu'elle ne retombe pas. Le visage à moitié caché de Genki montre une grande inquiétude, puis il réalise.

 **\- T-Tu m'as donné avant de partir trois bouteilles, Suki-chan. Tu dois prendre à nouveau des forces.**

 **\- Des bouteilles ? De quoi ?** Demande Aido, très curieux.

Katsuki essaye discrètement d'enlever le bras du sang-pur d'elle, mais il reste inflexible. Elle sent ses doigts s'enfoncer, caché derrière ses vêtements. Elle le fusille du regard, il lui demande secrètement de se laisser faire. Elle grince des dents. Elle n'avait même pas relevé la question d'Aido, c'est Genki qui lui explique.

 **\- Eh bien, Suki-chan me prépare des réserves de sang pour moi.** Murmure Genki, il se cache derrière ses cheveux.

 **\- Sérieux ?!** S'exclame Aido.

 **\- Tu fais vraiment ça pour lui, Katsuki-chan ?** Demande Takuma, il a un regard d'admiration.

Cette dernière ne veut pas leur répondre, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure en haussant les épaules. Elle savait que partager son sang avec quelqu'un est un acte intime, mais elle ne le fait pas dans ce but. Elle sait que Genki est un _level-D_ et pour qu'il ne sombre pas, il doit boire régulièrement du sang. Cependant, elle refuse que quelqu'un la morde, elle se coupe et remplit des bouteilles pour lui. Genki la comprend, lui non plus ne veut plus se faire mordre, ou même mordre quelqu'un.

 **\- Mais pourquoi en bouteille, ce ne serait pas plus simple qu'il te morde ?** Insiste Aido.

 **\- Aido-san.** Interrompt froidement Kaname. Il regarde ensuite Katsuki, elle avait détourné la tête ailleurs. **Si c'est bien la cause de ta faiblesse, il faut que tu te nourrisses.**

 **\- J'ai juste besoin d'un café.** Souffle Katsuki, elle s'est tendue lorsque Kaname a souligné sa faiblesse. Elle lui mettrait bien une claque à ce présomptueux.

 **\- J'imagine que tu lui donnes ton sang Genki-kun.** Demande Kaname.

 **\- Euh… N-Non, elle…**

 **\- Je ne bois pas de sang, maintenant si tu voulais bien me lâcher !**

 **\- Mais tu n'as pas soif ?** Aido continue de l'interroger. **C'est la première fois que je rencontre un vampire qui ne ressent pas cette envie.**

 **\- Mais son corps en a besoin.** Déclare Takuma.

 **\- J-Je reviens Suki-chan, je vais c-chercher les tablettes.** Genki se précipite dans sa chambre.

Katsuki soupire et décide sérieusement de se séparer de l'autre sangsue. Elle lui pince secrètement le bras et le bouscule pour se libérer. Elle réussit et se tient mollement contre le mur. Kaname la fusille du regard et elle lui renvoie la pareille. Les deux blondinets ressentent la tension chez eux deux, Katsuki affronte effrontément Kaname. Aido qui d'habitude se dispute avec les récalcitrants, ne veut pas confronter Katsuki et interférer dans ce duel.

Son cœur battait plutôt vite, elle ne savait si c'était dû à son effort physique ou à la pression que l'aura de Kaname exerçait sur elle. Son pouvoir l'englobait et se tordait finement autour de son cou. Elle voulait dégainer son arme, mais le pouvoir de sang-pur lui intimait l'obéissance. Elle inspire brusquement et se redresse contre le mur, si elle ne pouvait pas physiquement lui tenir tête, elle allait volontairement l'énerver. Sans se rendre compte, Katsuki plonge dans les yeux de Kaname, plusieurs sentiments l'envahissent. Ça l'énerve, elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce vampire. Il veut être différent de ses compères sang-pur, être un nouveau modèle, il veut même ne pas être vénéré et être traité comme tout le monde. Pourtant, lorsque c'est elle, elle sent le pouvoir de Kaname l'obliger à se mettre à genoux et ce n'est pas involontaire. Est-il hypocrite ? Peut-être. En tout cas, il ne le fait qu'avec elle.

Leur affrontement est interrompu par l'arrivée de Genki, il a dans ses mains un verre d'eau et les tablettes. Il n'attend pas avant de mettre trois comprimés dans le verre. L'eau devient rouge et Genki tend le verre à sa sœur. Katsuki le prend et avale rapidement le contenu, pour elle ce n'est ni bon ni mauvais, rien à voir avec la nourriture humaine qui est délicieuse.

 **\- Merci Genki-kun.** Katsuki rompt enfin la tension et dirige son regard vers son petit-frère. Elle lui sourit gentiment. **Et toi, tu n'as pas de problème ?** Elle lui demande. Il secoue la tête et reprend le verre de ses mains.

 **\- Les cours vont bientôt commencés,** déclare Takuma d'une voix douce, **on devrait aller rejoindre les autres.**

Lui, Aido et Genki se retournent pour aller descendre dans le hall. Katsuki remarque que Genki s'accroche à la manche de Takuma, elle sourit doucement.

 **\- Bouteilles, hein ?** Elle soupire en entendant Kaname.

 **\- Je n'avais pas de meilleures idées, tu voulais peut-être que je le laisse chasser des humains ?** Dit Katsuki d'un ton dur.

Elle se met à marcher, ses forces sont revenus grâce au breuvage rouge. Kaname répond après un moment de silence.

 **\- C'est très gentil et attentionné de ta part, beaucoup n'aurait pas pris en charge un humain-vampire.**

Katsuki a haussé les épaules.

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais réussi à me résoudre de l'achever, en fait c'est tout le contraire, je voulais absolument l'aider. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.**

Ils marchent lentement tous les deux, ou plutôt Kaname marche au rythme de Katsuki, elle restait prudente à ne pas se forcer, le temps de bien récupérer.

 **\- Plus tard, on m'a appris que les _level-D_ succombaient s'il n'avait pas un certain type sang, je n'y avais pas beaucoup réfléchi, je lui donnais juste le mien. **Elle sourit amèrement et regarde en coin Kaname. **Puis i ans, on m'a appris qui était mon père et j'ai compris pourquoi mon sang stabilisait Genki, ironique n'est-ce pas ?**

C'était les sang-pur qui transformait les humains en _level-D_ et c'est évidemment leur sang qui gardait leurs nouveaux vampires en vie. Elle est à moitié sang-pur, moitié humaine et devrait être un _level-B_ logiquement. Mais son sang ravit quand même Genki, heureusement sinon elle n'aurait pas pu l'aider toutes ces années.

 **\- Est-ce que tu le vois vraiment comme un frère ?** Demande soudainement Kaname.

 **\- C'est quoi cette question ?** Se demande Katsuki à voix haute sans se rendre compte. Elle s'arrête et regarde bizarrement Kaname. **Tu veux que je le voie comme quoi, un esclave ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais que je suis l'enfant du diable, mais ne me prend pas pour ce monstre.** Elle déclare sombrement.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu insinuer.** S'excuse Kaname. **Et tu n'es pas comme lui Katsuki.** Il la regarde sérieusement. **Vous partagez juste le sang, mais vous n'avez rien en commun.**

 **\- Sauf les cheveux.** Murmure Katsuki en baissant les yeux. Elle voulait à de nombreuses reprises se les couper ou les teindre, mais sa mère adorait ses cheveux longs. Elle passait du temps à les coiffer et à complimenter sa chevelure.

Katsuki sent soudain les doigts de Kaname dans ses mèches de cheveux, près de sa joue.

 **\- Certes, mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont aussi soyeux que ceux de ta mère l'étaient.** Souffle Kaname près d'elle.

Katsuki détourne les yeux pour regarder n'importe où sauf lui. Était-ce un compliment ? Elle sent ses joues chauffer, elle recule et passe devant Kaname brusquement.

 **\- Bon, on y va ? Tu ne vas pas faire attendre tes adeptes quand même.** Elle se moque de lui, mais elle essaye de dissimuler sa gêne.

Elle ne le voit pas, mais Kaname sourit derrière elle.

* * *

 **Coucou ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'étais un peu nerveuse des** **éventuels avis, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi.**

 **Merci à Lunou, à l'inconnu et à Angie-Issa Nya, vos commentaires m'ont fait sauter de joie.**

 _Pour Lunou : Mais oui ! Moi aussi je voulais voir un vampire se rebiffer contre ce... Ce Sang-pur (Bâtard sexy d'intimidateur fier). C'est cool que tu trouve Katsuki et Genki attachant, c'est ce que je voulais, surtout pour Genki._

 _Pour l'invité : Merci, merci beaucoup ! :3_

 _Pour Angie-Issa Nya : Vraiment un grand merci pour ton premier commentaire, sur cette histoire et le tien à proprement parlé. Moi aussi je suis timide à commenter (et même à vous laisser ces messages), mais je me force un peu avec des messages encourageant, même courts, lorsque je veux trop avoir la suite. Parce que ça fait tellement du bien et ça te donne envie de continuer à écrire.  
Ça t'a fait rire ? Héhé, moi aussi quand je l'ai écrit, j'étais chaos en imaginant certaines scènes !  
Et tu as raison, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelles histoires, ou quelles se finissent, en plus pas avec les personnages qu'on voudrait. J'ai craqué comme ça, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une pour lire une histoire que j'aimerais voir. Quant à Kaname... J'ai eu peur de pas bien l'écrire, pas niais, pas trop froid et rigide, il a aussi une double facette manipulateur et tueur on peut dire, mais c'est son charme aussi. Je veux surtout montrer qu'il peut être impitoyable et cruel, il est trop adoré dans l'anime. Mettre un peu de gore et d'horreur là dedans ! Mais il a tout de même un cœur et des sentiments, aussi cachés soient-ils._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Une fleur, un arbre, des oiseaux, une tête de mort… ?

Katsuki fronce des sourcils sur ses gribouillages. Comment est-elle arrivée à ça ? Elle soupire une nouvelle fois et tourne abruptement la page de son petit cahier, elle en a pris un juste pour la forme. Les cours sont vraiment ennuyeux et soporifiques, elle était tentée de rester au dortoir, dans son lit moelleux… Katsuki soupire une fois de plus. Elle est étalée sur son bureau avec la tête appuyée contre sa main, elle joue avec sa sucette en tournant sa langue autour, le bâton blanc fait des mouvements circulaires.

Elle lève les yeux et regarde autour de soi, les autres vampires ne suivent toujours pas le cours et discutent entre eux. Elle baisse les yeux sur Genki, son jeune frère écrit prestement les mots du professeur. Elle sourit et tend son bras pour toucher sa tête, il est si studieux. Katsuki glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux cobalt, ils sont doux, son doigt s'entortille dans une de ses mèches.

 **\- Suki-chan !** Chuchote Genki, il essaye de se dégager de sa prise.

Katsuki sourit malicieusement et continue de caresser sa chevelure. Son petit frère se trémousse sur sa chaise, il est chatouilleux. Après quelque minute de torture, elle laisse Genki tranquille et s'engouffre dans sa chaise en soupirant. Elle cherche dans sa poche une nouvelle sucette, mais la trouve vide. Katsuki fronce des sourcils, elle se met sérieusement à chercher, mais n'en trouve aucune.

 **\- Merde…** Elle souffle, exaspérée.

 **\- Tiens.**

Une boîte de pocky se tient devant son visage. Confuse, Katsuki regarde Senri qui lui en propose.

 **\- Merci Senri-kun.** Elle prend un bâton et commence à le mâchouiller.

Le chocolat et le biscuit sont un régale pour elle, elle croque rapidement dedans pour ne plus en avoir à la fin. Katsuki regarde à nouveau Senri qui rapproche la boîte entre les deux, ils se mettent à manger ensemble, confortablement.

Une fois sortie de la classe, Katsuki s'étire de fatigue, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour être ailleurs qu'en cours. Les vampires marchent tranquillement vers le dortoir de la Lune. Un petit bruit attire son attention, Katsuki tourne la tête pour voir Yuki trainer dans le coin. Elle s'approche d'elle, curieuse.

 **\- Salut Yuki.** La fille en question se retourne vers elle, un peu surprise. Désolée de t'avoir prise au dépourvu.

 **\- Non, c'est bon.** Rigole doucement Yuki. **Mais euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, les cours ne sont pas terminés pour vous ?**

 **\- Si, si, mais toi ? Tu n'es pas censé dormir à cette heure ?** Demande Katsuki.

 **\- Je suis chargée de discipline et je dois surveiller les alentours.** Yuki prend une pose déterminée.

 **\- Contre quoi ?**

 **\- Oh, eh bien… S'assurer que les élèves de la classe de jour ne viennent pas voir la classe de nuit, tu sais, prendre des photos ou essayer de les voir.**

 **\- Ah… Et tu fais ça toutes les nuits ?** S'inquiète Katsuki.

 **\- Eh, oui.** Affirme Yuki, Katsuki fronce des sourcils.

 **\- Non mais c'est quoi ce Directeur ! Faire travailler une jeune élève la nuit et la faire étudier le jour, il est cinglé ou quoi ?** Elle élève la voix et met ses mains sur les hanches. **Tu vas voir, je vais lui dire deux mots.**

Ignorant les regards des autres vampires, Katsuki attrape la main de Yuki et se dirige vers le bureau du Directeur. Yuki est surprise et essaye de justifier les choix de son père, mais ça passe dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elles arrivent et Katsuki entre brusquement dans la pièce. Le Directeur en question se redresse de sa chaise, inquiet.

 **\- Yuki, Katsuki-san ? Y a-t-il un problème ?**

Katsuki relâche Yuki et s'avance devant le bureau, elle pose ses mains lentement sur le bureau et se penche dangereusement vers le visage du Directeur.

 **\- Un problème ?** Sa voix est basse et mortelle. **Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être que trouver une fille de 15 ans à peine, faire une patrouille qui est potentiellement dangereuse au vu de la présence de vampires, est un problème ! Et votre propre fille, êtes-vous inconscient ?!**

 **\- Euh…** Le Directeur déglutit et se cache derrière sa chaise. **Nous n'avons personne d'autre qui sait à propos de la classe de nuit, en plus Yuki est quand même en sécurité.** Déclare fébrilement le Directeur.

 **\- C'est n'importe quoi, vous croyez vivre chez les bisounours ?** Katsuki soupire. **Dorénavant Yuki ne patrouillera plus dans la nuit, si vous voulez que quelqu'un fasse des rondes, je serais là.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé Katsuki-san.** Dit Yuki **. Je suis habituée maintenant.**

 **\- Je ne le crois pas,** elle s'adresse gentiment à Yuki **, avec tes cernes et les fois où je te vois, je ne pense pas que ce soit sain du tout.**

 **\- Bon alors tout est réglé !** Gazouille le Directeur, mais Katsuki lui lance un regard qui le glace sur place.

 **\- Ne pensez pas que je vais oublier votre manque de vigilance.**

Avec ça, Katsuki sort en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle rentre dans le dortoir où elle voit Genki sur une des causeuses, parler avec d'autres vampires, il n'a pas l'air effrayé ou mal à l'aise. Avec lui il y a Takuma, bien-sûr, Senri et elle reconnait Aido, ainsi que le vampire aux cheveux orange. Elle sourit et décide de les laisser tranquille, elle espère que Genki se réconcilie avec le genre vampire. Elle se dirige donc dans sa chambre chercher ce qui lui faut pour ses nouvelles rondes de surveillances, elle avait emporté son arsenal et elle allait l'utiliser.

La petite scène qu'elle a faite dans le bureau du Directeur était vraiment sincère, mais derrière cela elle a vu l'opportunité de s'échapper des cours. Elle rendrait service à tout le monde, elle jouerait la garde pendant que les humains dorment et que ses congénères « étudient ». Puis la pauvre Yuki, comment a-t-elle fait pour ne pas avoir fait de _blackout_ ?

Katsuki attrape un de ses joujoux préférés, elle l'avait fabriqué depuis un moment déjà. Entre ses mains se trouve un fusil à pompe en argent. Le canon court, il n'est pas scié mais affiné, elle a développé cet engin quand elle était dans un état d'esprit destructeur, pas étonnant vu le résultat. Elle l'ouvre en deux et vérifie les balles aussi modifiées. Contrairement aux fusils humains, celui-là peut avoir trois fois plus de cartouches, pas besoin de recharger s'il y a peu d'ennemi. Un seul coup suffit à désintégrer une partie du corps d'un _level-E_. Satisfaite, Katsuki enclenche l'arme.

 **\- Un problème ?**

Tout le corps de Katsuki se fige, le timbre de la voix la parcourt et elle se concentre pour ne pas frissonner. Il ne manquait plus que lui, le sang-pur qu'elle essayait de ne pas voir.

 **\- Non.** Elle agit comme si sa présence ne la déstabilisait pas. Elle se retourne et prépare son équipement d'un air indifférent. **J'ai juste fait remarquer au Directeur que faire travailler une jeune élève en plein milieu de la nuit était fou et illégal. Je vais à partir de maintenant faire des rondes pendant que vous serez en classe.**

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse, pas qu'elle s'en soucie. Elle a donc son arme de poing, toujours avec elle, et le fusil à pompe. Elle vérifie son couteau en argent caché dans sa botte et resserre sa natte. Elle va pour partir, mais Kaname est toujours dans l'encadrement.

 **\- Un problème ?** Répète moqueusement Katsuki.

Kaname la fixe du regard, non il la dévore presque. Son regard faisait un peu peur à Katsuki, elle a l'impression qu'il est affamé. D'ailleurs, buvait-il du sang ou des tablettes ? Elle est un peu curieuse. Elle devient mal à l'aise et décide de le pousser carrément du chemin. En appuyant sa main sur son torse, Katsuki pouvait sentir son cœur battre un peu rapidement, comme le sien. Elle parvient presque à sortir, lorsque Kaname passe un bras à sa taille et son dos se retrouve collé contre son torse. Elle sent son souffle chatouiller son oreille.

 **\- Merci Katsuki.** Il desserre ensuite légèrement sa prise et Katsuki s'éloigne aussitôt. Elle le regarde bizarrement.

 **\- Tu es bizarre tu sais ? Un coup tu es gentil et aimable, un coup tu es mystérieux et effrayant.** Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire. Kaname sourit doucement.

 **\- Tu n'es pas trop différente, un coup tu es sérieuse et mortelle, un coup tu es douce et maternelle.** Copie Kaname.

Katsuki se met à rougir et part sans un autre mot avec lui, il la rend dingue.

* * *

Dans l'air frais de la nuit, Katsuki marche silencieusement à travers les arbres. Son esprit est ailleurs alors qu'elle continue son chemin, elle repense aux évènements de son arrivée et aux rencontres qu'elle a faites.

L'académie est étonnamment un endroit accueillant et tranquille. N'ayant pas continué l'école, elle est contente d'avoir un aperçu de la vie d'un lycéen, enfin un lycéen vampire, le quotidien des humains est tout de même différent. Le système de classes jour et nuit n'est pas parfait, mais il fonctionne et les étudiants, humains ou vampires, se sentent très bien. Bien que les humains ne sachent rien de la classe de nuit. Et puis, quelle adoration ! Elle revoit les filles s'évanouir devant Aido, quelle comédie ! Elle rigole au souvenir.

Ses pensées s'éloignent et arrivent aux souvenirs de la rencontre avec Yuki et Zero. La jeune fille a un visage si poupin qu'elle donne envie à Katsuki de la choyer. Elle a de si grands yeux innocents et pourtant elle connait l'existence des vampires. Elle fronce des sourcils, elle devra lui demander comment elle a appris leur existence. Car, bien que les vampires existent depuis toujours comme les humains, très peu connaissent leur existence.

Enfin, très peu comparé à la population totale et les gouvernements ne veulent toujours pas reconnaître publiquement que les vampires existent. Ils ont peur de la panique bien-sûr, mais la population n'est pas stupide et les attaques de _level-E_ ou d'autres vampires ne sont pas vraiment dissimulables, sans parler des témoins et des survivants. Le pouvoir des vampires résout les cas individuels, la victime ne se souvient de rien, mais ils ne peuvent pas endiguer tous les cas, surtout les « ruches », comme elle les appelle.

Les _levels-E_ sont instables, ils ne pensent qu'à se nourrir et survivre, leur humanité est quasiment inexistante, ils ne leur restent que leur bas instinct d'appétit et sont donc principalement seuls. Mais certain garde une intelligence, surtout pour piéger leur victime, Katsuki a pu être témoin de plusieurs rassemblements de _level-E_. Ils sont étonnements coordonnés et se laisse diriger par le plus fort, ce qui les rend plus dangereux.

Pourtant ce n'est pas le pire.

Tout le monde sait que les vampires se nourrissent de sang. Et rien qu'à partir de ça, plusieurs clans se sont formés avec des lois et principes différents. En gros, il y a ceux qui ne veulent se nourrir d'aucun humain, les considérant comme des êtres vivants collègues, ceux-là satisfont leur soif entre eux, sans parler que le partage de sang a une grande signification. Et, il y a ceux qui pensent que les humains ne sont que du bétail, qu'il faut les gouverner et les asservir. Belle vision du monde… Cela doit être les idéaux de son « père ».

Katsuki repense à son frère Genki, elle l'aime profondément, mais pas d'une façon romantique. Alors oui elle lui donne son sang, mais c'est différent dans le sens qu'elle ne le nourrit pas directement, elle ne le laisse pas la mordre, bien que lui aussi ne veut pas. Mordre ajoute plus dans la signification de l'engagement, après tout on laisse sa vie entre les mains de la personne.

Pour en revenir au pire, Katsuki a vu une seule fois, la fois de trop elle pense personnellement, des _levels-E_ se faire diriger par des _levels-C_. Ces vampires se servaient d'eux pour chercher des humains et les nourrissaient pour garantir leur loyauté, et aussi leur fiabilité. C'est là que le nom de « ruche » est venu à Katsuki, parce que les _levels-E_ allaient chercher des victimes pour leur « maîtres », qui eux restaient tranquillement chez eux. Elle a vu que c'était des gens de la basse société qui voulait se prendre pour des aristocrates, quels abrutis. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a fait exploser Katsuki, non, ils asservissaient aussi quelque _level-D_ comme du personnel, sûrement parce qu'ils étaient plus stables. Et c'est en fait ici qu'elle a trouvé Genki. Elle avait commencé à purger l'endroit qui avait fait d'énormes victimes et de bruits, lorsqu'elle a surpris les « maitres » chez eux.

La scène lui donne encore des hauts de cœur.

En entrant dans la salle principale, faisant office de chambre, elle avait trouvé Genki âgé seulement de 11 ans se faire abuser sexuellement par trois _levels-C_ , et ils n'étaient pas le seul. C'est l'un des rares moments que Katsuki a laissé sa bête sortir. Elle ne les a pas seulement tués, elle les a détruits morceaux par morceaux, les faisant agoniser une éternité. Après le carnage, elle s'est tournée vers les _levels-D_ qui succombaient en de primitif buveur de sang, elle les a donc achevés. Seulement, elle a trouvé le jeune garçon par terre, nu et toujours tremblant de peur. Ses larmes salissaient son visage enfantin, il a levé les yeux effrayés vers elle. Son regard a transpercé son cœur, elle sentait ses émotions l'envahir et l'étouffer. Du chagrin, de la haine, du dégout et malgré tout de l'espoir. Elle n'a pas pu ignorer cet appel à l'aide du garçon, elle s'est donc accroupie à son niveau et lui a demandé s'il voulait vivre en lui tendant en même temps sa main. Le garçon l'a considéré du regard et l'a attrapé faiblement. Elle l'a pris sous son aile à partir de ce moment-là.

Ses horribles souvenirs l'ont mis sur les nerfs, Katsuki n'arrivait toujours pas à y repenser calmement. Elle respire rapidement pour essayer de se détendre les muscles, son pouvoir intérieur chatouille la surface de sa barrière, son collier noir. Elle n'a pas pu être une oreille attentive disponible pour Genki, rien que d'y repenser la met dans un état de rage. Mais ce n'est pas comme si son petit frère a cherché de lui parler de ça, en fait la seule chose qu'elle a su de lui c'est son prénom et qu'il est orphelin. Elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé d'autre là-bas, et elle ne veut pas savoir. Puis, elle ne sait pas par qui et comment il a été transformé, et pas non plus à quel âge. Mais elle ne lui en veut pas, même elle ne lui a pas tout dit sur elle, seulement les grandes lignes de son passé.

Un bruit soudain l'a fit dégainer son arme. Elle plisse les yeux et soupire d'agacement en voyant l'autre chargé de discipline aux cheveux blancs.

 **\- Tu joues au loup, Zero ?** Se moque Katsuki. Zero la perce de son regard assassin et serre son poing.

 **\- Je devrais te dire la même chose.** Réplique-t-il amèrement.

 **\- Grr…** Elle grogne faussement et mime de griffer.

 **\- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi !**

 **\- Et toi arrêtes de tout prendre personnellement.** Elle soupire. **Tu es si haineux, une simple remarque et tu perds le contrôle, tu devrais essayer le yoga !** Déclare Katsuki. **Tu serais plus détendu, serein et même…**

 **\- Arrêtes ton charabia, ça ne le prend pas avec moi.** Le ton acerbe de Zero teste l'impatience de Katsuki, qui à cause de ses précédentes pensées, est très mince.

 **\- Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas envie de danser un tango avec toi. Bonne nuit Zero.** Elle se retourne pour rentrer se coucher, après tout le soleil se lève dans moins de deux heures.

 **\- Attends.** L'interrompt-il. Katsuki se tourne à nouveau vers lui et remarque le tissu blanc qu'il lui tend. **C'est le brassard des chargés de discipline, le Directeur m'a demandé de te le remettre.**

Elle s'approche et le prend, elle l'inspecte et remarque que c'est le même que Zero porte au bras. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

 **\- Merci, j'espère que Yuki pourra mieux se reposer maintenant, elle avait l'air blanche tout à l'heure, enfin je peux dire hier maintenant.** Elle regarde le ciel sombre où l'on voit briller une multitude d'étoile.

 **\- Elle est toujours chargée de discipline, seulement pour le jour.** Ajoute Zero.

 **\- Arg ! J'avais oublié les folles…** Katsuki gémit désespérément. **Même si j'aime Yuki, je ne pense pas gérer ces obsédées. Et aussi désolée, toi aussi tu dois rester éveillé très tard pour tes patrouilles.** Elle prend un air sévère et lève le poing près de son visage. **Le Directeur est vraiment gonflé !**

 **\- Tsk. Pas besoin de ta pitié. Je suis un chasseur, c'est à moi de le faire.** Déclare sombrement Zero, même s'il est déterminé.

 **\- Waouh. Tu es le martyr incarné.** Dit-elle simplement. Elle prend une sucette de sa poche, elle a fait le plein avant de partir en vadrouille, elle commence à la déguster en s'en allant. **Arrête de tout mettre sur toi pour qu'on te prenne en victime, tu l'as été assez.** Ajoute une dernière fois Katsuki.

* * *

En baillant très fort, Katsuki ouvre les portes du dortoir. Elle se frotte les yeux, humides de fatigue. Elle se dirige vers les causeuses qui semblent maintenant plus que tentant, elle s'assoit et se laisse tomber en gémissant. Elle pose sa grosse arme doucement par terre et se tortille dans le canapé pour se retrouver couchée confortablement sur le côté. Katsuki est à moitié allongée, ses mains fermées se trouvent posé près de son visage, comme un petit enfant ferait. Ses mèches de devant tombent sur son visage et flottent avec sa respiration. Elle s'autorise de se reposer les yeux un peu avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Seulement la fatigue l'emporte et elle s'endort sans soucis.

 **\- Suki-chan…**

Son corps est poussé doucement, Katsuki revient peu à peu de son sommeil si profond. Elle se sentait si bien, sans pensées, sans soucis. Elle gémit en cachant sa tête dans le canapé. Elle entend quelques petits rires, mais ne réalise pas encore qu'on essaye de la réveiller.

 **\- Suki-chan.** Une voix familière l'appelle près d'elle. Elle grogne doucement en frottant son visage sur le tissu luxueux. Allons, il faut que tu te lèves maintenant, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Cette voix douce la tire à nouveau vers la réalité.

Katsuki tourne sa tête et ouvre paresseusement les yeux, le visage d'un Takuma amusé l'accueille. Il lui sourit affectueusement, le cœur de Katsuki se serre. Voir quelqu'un lui sourire comme ça lui donne tellement de bonheur, c'est comme si elle se sentait apprécié et aimé. Elle veut presque l'enlacer, mais la peur la paralyse. Peur de se faire rejeter, c'est si commun. Elle grimace et se redresse calmement en dégageant ces pensées dépressives de sa tête. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux en regardant autour d'elle, il n'y avait que lui et elle.

 **\- Tu es si mignonne quand tu dors Suki-chan !** Il rit quand je lui lance un regard exaspéré.

 **\- Où est Genki ?** Elle demande d'une voix encore endormie.

 **\- Dans la chambre, c'est presque l'heure de se lever pour nous.**

Elle marmonne et rencontre à nouveau ses yeux. Takuma est si gentil et amical, Katsuki l'envie un peu d'être si à l'aise avec tout le monde. Elle set soudain un creux dans son ventre, ça la rend plus éveillée. Elle pose sa main sur son estomac et se lève en s'étirant.

 **\- Dis-moi Takuma-kun, il n'y aurait pas une cuisine ici par hasard ?**

 **\- Une cuisine ?** S'étonne Takuma.

 **\- Ouais tu sais, une pièce où l'on prépare la nourriture, un bon plat ou un simple sandwich. Je meurs de faim.** Déclare Katsuki. Takuma la regarde comme si elle était folle.

 **\- Eh bien… Oui, il y a une petite pièce comme ça si tu veux. Tu n'as pas plutôt besoin d'une tablette ?** Il lui demande, inquiet. Elle lui sourit calmement.

 **\- Nah. J'ai surtout besoin d'un bon petit-déjeuner, oui ! Pour Genki aussi ça fait longtemps, je pourrai préparer quelque chose pour toi si tu le souhaites.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas, après tout ce sera amusant de te voir cuisiner, Suki-chan.**

Takuma la guide à travers les couloirs pour atteindre la petite cuisine du dortoir. Petite est un euphémisme, lorsque Katsuki ouvre la porte, elle découvre une pièce pas plus grande qu'une petite salle de bain. La « cuisine » comporte un mini réfrigérateur accolé à une planche servant de plan de travail, suivi d'une vieille plaque à gaz. Le pauvre espace restant est comblé d'une petite table ronde et trois chaises.

Le visage de Katsuki se décompose un peu en voyant le manque d'entretien. Certes ce n'était sali par l'utilisation de la cuisine, soit inexistante, mais plutôt par l'abandon total de cette pièce. Les maigres surfaces rengorgent de poussière, le sol également, et le plafond comme les meubles sont parsemés de toiles. D'ailleurs son regard est attiré par un mouvement qu'elle a perçu dans sa vision périphérique, une grosse tache noire décore. Ah, non, c'est plutôt un bel arachnide poilu et gros à souhait.

Les cheveux de la nuque de Katsuki et tous ses poils s'hérisse en un instant. La panique l'emporte, elle s'extirpe de l'entrée en bousculant sans remords Takuma, un cri de terreur veut sortir, mais elle est tellement crispée de peur que sa voix reste dans sa gorge. Son cœur s'est emballé sans attendre et ses muscles se sont tendues au maximum. Sans vraiment se rendre compte, elle est sortie en vitesse vampirique, elle court vers le hall et cogne quelque personne au passage. Mais c'est le mien de ses soucis.

Penchée contre un mur, Katsuki reprend sa respiration après cette frayeur. Elle se prend la tête et geigne un peu. Comment c'est cliché pour une fille d'avoir peur des araignées, et pitoyable pour un vampire, mais elle ne peut pas les voir depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Elle frissonne encore en revoyant une image mentale de la bestiole, c'était un monstre ! Il faut sérieusement nettoyer cette cuisine, mais maintenant elle doit demander de l'aide à Genki pour virer les huit pattes.

 **\- Suki-chan !** La voix de Takuma arrive à ses oreilles, Katsuki écarquille les yeux et se cache le visage, maintenant Takuma le sait aussi, quelle plaie. Il arrive en courant presque, il n'était pas du tout préparé à être poussé comme une simple poupée. **Ça va ? Tu es partie si précipitamment et brusquement !** Katsuki ne lui répond pas, elle garde les yeux fixés sur le sol. Takuma réalise qu'elle est embarrassée, il a très bien vu l'araignée aussi. Il s'approche et pose une main affectueuse sur son épaule. **Allons, tout le monde à ses faiblesses, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais à personne, Suki-chan !** Il lui fait un clin d'œil.

Un petit sourire se forme sur le visage de Katsuki, comment résister à ce joyeux blondinet. Elle entend son rire et rougis en réalisant qu'elle venait de le dire à voix haute.

 **\- Toi aussi Suki-chan tu es irrésistible.** Le rire de Takuma continu en entendant Katsuki marmonner.

 **\- Au fait, maintenant c'est « Suki-chan » ?** Demande-t-elle. Takuma s'arrête de rire et se frotte légèrement la tête nerveusement.

 **\- Eh bien, Genki parle beaucoup de toi et il t'appelle comme ça tout le temps, j'ai pris l'habitude.** La nervosité de Takuma fait glousser Katsuki.

 **\- T'inquiète, tu peux m'appeler comme bon te semble, si tu me laisses t'appeler « Taku-kun ».** Elle lui rend son clin d'œil.

 **\- « T-Taku-kun » ?** Il bégaie en me regardant, il rougit un peu.

 **\- C'était pour te taquiner !** Elle le pousse un peu. **Enfin, si tu veux je peux te nommer comme ça.** Takuma bouge un peu en regardant partout sauf elle.

 **\- C'est que… Genki m'a déjà surnommé comme ça.**

 **\- Ah ? Il t'a surnommé « Taku-kun », depuis quand ?** S'étonne Katsuki.

 **\- Depuis un moment déjà.**

La rougeur sur les joues de Takuma ne part pas, Kasuki le regard et sourit doucement. Si son petit frère lui a donné un surnom, c'est qu'il s'est vraiment rapproché de Takuma. Il s'est fait son premier ami ! Elle est si heureuse pour lui, en plus c'est quelqu'un de si gentil, joyeux et plein de vie, Genki est bien tombé avec Takuma. Elle tend sa main pour accrocher la manche de Takuma, elle n'est démonstrative qu'avec Genki, mais elle aussi doit se rapprocher à d'autres personnes.

 **\- Merci Takuma-kun, vraiment.** La sincérité et le poids des mots de Katsuki affectent Takuma, il ressent et voit la puissance des sentiments de Katsuki.

Il sourit affectueusement, il pense que Genki et Katsuki sont vraiment comme des frère et sœur. Tous les deux se sont si bien protégés à leurs manières, qu'il est presque impossible de sortir quelque chose d'eux. Ils ont aussi chacun du mal à s'ouvrir, mais lorsqu'il y a une brèche dans la barrière, Takuma sent et admire les profondes émotions qu'ils détiennent. Il voit maintenant Katsuki un peu différemment, avant il ne voyait qu'une guerrière ou une gardienne, maintenant il voit une jeune femme douce, si affectueuse, et surtout fragile. Mais il a aussi remarqué brièvement qu'elle détient, ou plutôt dissimule, du chagrin et de la haine.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demande Katsuki en remarquant le regard perdu de Takuma, qui porte toujours un sourire. Ce dernier secoue la tête et riant un peu.

 **\- Rien, je pensais juste que Genki est vraiment ton frère.**

 **\- C'est une évidence.** Déclare Katsuki, maintenant elle retrouve sa pose habituelle d'indifférence, mais Takuma sait mieux dorénavant.

 **\- Et pour la cuisine…** Traine Takuma. Katsuki retient un frisson.

 **\- Il faudra absolument la dépoussiérer, je vais demander à Genki de m'aider.**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur son visage, Takuma ne peut pas s'empêcher de la taquiner. **J'imagine qu'il doit avoir l'habitude, se débarrasser des toiles et tout ce qui s'en suit.**

 **\- O-Ouais.** Elle lui lance un regard noir. **Dis ça à quelqu'un et je ferais ta vie un vrai cauchemar.** Le ton froid et menaçant de Katsuki effraie vraiment Takuma.

 **\- Jamais.** Il rit nerveusement, il note de pas oublier que Katsuki reste Katsuki.

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre, pas à proprement parler d'action, mais plus de scénario**.

 _Pour Lunou : Merci encore d'avoir commenté ! Hm, tu trouves Kaname trop énervé ? C'est vrai que quand je m'imagine quelqu'un "fusiller du regard" je ne dois pas avoir la même image ^^' . Non, Kaname la regarde avec un intense regard presque à chaque fois, pas seulement de reproche, mais pour tout. Après tout, Katsuki est l'une des premières à le défier (en plus de Zero), alors tout ce qui la concerne intéresse énormément Kaname, sans parler de qui elle est. Bref, nah je voulais pas le faire passer pour un chien enragé, mais merci de me prévenir, j'écrirais plus prudemment.  
Senri est ton bébé ? Héhéhé... Nah, t'inquiètes pas pour lui, je fais tout pour qu'il reste fidèle à lui-même._

 **Petite note que j'aurais dû préciser au début : Kaname fait tout dans la discrétion et dans l'ombre. Il sait tout et voit tout.** (Ouais, c'est un peu flippant)


End file.
